Ava Adore
by TwistedMindDevi
Summary: "Yo no amo, no quiero, no aprecio…" Qué equivocado estabas, Tom. Claro, del amor a la obsesión, hay una delgada línea de separación. Claro, todo es su culpa, ¿no?. Una historia del como una obsesión termina mal. Tom/OC. DarkFic
1. Amarillo

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Le pertenece a la rubia más creativa de todos los tiempos. Gracias señorita Rowling por crear esta maravillosa obra

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy nueva acá. Llevo años leyendo fanfics, pero ahora es que me decido a publicar uno. Tengo un montón escritos, pero obviamente son muy… Simplones como para publicarlos. Aunque claro, probablemente éste no se escape de eso. Ustedes lo deciden.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lenguaje un poquito fuerte. No sé qué otra advertencia podría poner. Debo destacar que acá Tom tiene dieciséis años.

**Música: **Sí. Suelo escuchar música para inspirarme y, por alguna extraña razón, esta canción inspiró todo el capítulo.

_Fever Ray – Concrete Walls_: http : / /www . youtube . com / watch?v = 3GdaaPsIaQE [Quiten respectivos espacios por favor]

**Summary:** _Amarillos. Idénticos a los ojos de su precioso basilisco. Tom no podía evitar comparar a esa muchacha con una serpiente cada vez que la veía._

_Espero que no quede OoC._

* * *

><p><em>"El amor es un estado mágico que ayuda a vivir, la obsesión en cambio puede llegar a ser mortal. (Anónimo)"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Amarillo.**

Tom Riddle sin duda era perfecto: Cortés, inteligente, educado, caballeroso, con un físico, como dirían las muchachas, despampanante; y muy apreciado por los profesores. Sin entrar en detalles, claro, del profesor pelirrojo que lo vigilaba constantemente. Porque siempre existen las excepciones, sí.

Tom no solía interesarse profundamente por nadie. No es como si alguien estuviese a su altura. No, claro que no. Los que lo acompañaban eran meros seguidores. _Súbditos_, diría él sin vacilación en su voz. Súbditos que podrían ser reemplazados en cualquier momento.

Ja, como si no tuviese a miles rogando porque siquiera les dirigiera una mirada o una mueca, sin importar como fuese.

Eso, claro, era parte fundamental de sus pensamientos. Y lo fue, hasta aquel día.

La primera vez que la vio fue en la orilla del lago, sentada bajo uno de los frondosos robles que lo bordeaban. Cabello blanco y corto, piel muy pálida, figura alargada de un metro sesenta y algo… Y ojos amarillos. Resplandecientes ojos amarillos.

Al cabo de unos días, supo su nombre: Alice Stratford. Sangre pura. Con lejano, muy lejano, parentesco a los Black. Un año menor que él. Destacada en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Perteneciente a su misma casa y, por sobre todo, sin amigos notables.

"_Cosa rara_", pensó Tom. Al menos debía llevarse bien con alguien, supuso.

Error. A todos los trataba despectivamente. Con los profesores era fría e impersonal, y con los chicos, fuesen de la casa que fuesen, era cortante y reservada. _"Será homosexual"_, pensó.

Error. Una chica le había preguntado sobre sus orientaciones sexuales y ella había contestado que era hetero. Sólo que aún no había encontrado a _"alguien que le resultara interesante"_.

¿Qué concepto tendría ella de interesante? Porque vamos, él era interesante. Y ella no era una de las del montón que besaban el suelo por donde él caminaba.

Sí, todo esto era información confiable, buscada por sus queridos "amigos". Podría preguntarle a cualquier persona y le diría lo mismo, habían afirmado ellos.

Claro, había una sola cosa que nadie sabía explicar y de la cual ella misma no daba constancia: Su apariencia. Es decir, ¿quién demonios tiene el cabello tan blanco como parecer una colina nevada? ¿O los ojos amarillos con pupilas grandes, como si fuese una suerte de reptil humanoide? Y en especial, ¿quién demonios se mueve de esa manera? Tan sigilosa, tan delicada y tan salvaje al mismo tiempo, tan… De basilisco.

Por supuesto, estuvo reprochándose mentalmente por pensar en una chica como si fuese interesante, cuando era igual a cualquier otra. Porque, de acuerdo, apariencia rara, pero seguía siendo una chica. Una suerte de chica con aires de reptil. Pero claro, ¿cómo olvidarse de esos ojos amarillos que lo miraron con curiosidad la fría mañana de Navidad, cuando bajó con la estúpida idea de que se encontraría con alguien más en la sala común, aparte de ella?

Claro, esos malditos ojos no lo dejaban en paz: Cuando dormía, soñaba con esos ojos. Cuando comía, cualquier cosa le recordaba a esos endemoniados ojos. Cuando observaba a su precioso basilisco en la cámara de su antepasado, aunque no miraba directamente a los ojos a su "mascota", sabía que sus ojos eran amarillos. Mortales, a diferencia de los de ella.

Condenada chica, condenados ojos, condenado color amarillo. Condenado basilisco y su condenada similitud con ella.

Y los maldijo aún más cuando se clavaron en los suyos, mientras sus manos se estrechaban en un saludo suave: _"Hola, Tom Riddle. Mi nombre es Alice Stratford. ¿Podrías aclararme una duda que tengo con respecto a la tarea de Pociones?"._

Amarillos, amarillos. Condenados ojos amarillos.

Condenados ojos de basilisco.

Y así Tom la apodó "_La chica basilisco"_.

* * *

><p><em>Ya saben: Si les gustó, dejen reviews. Acepto críticas constructivas, siempre y cuando tengan base y no sean ofensivas.<em>

_¡Dejen reviews y les regalo galletas! (?)_

_**Mag C.**_


	2. Misántropa

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Le pertenece a la rubia más creativa de todos los tiempos. Gracias Madam Rowling por crear esta maravillosa obra. Gracias por hacerme crecer con tu maravilloso mundo. *llora como magdalena*

**Nota: **¡Segundo capítulo! ¡Yay! Siento el haberme tardado. La musa de la inspiración viene y se va. Intentaré actualizar cada domingo, si es que los estudios no me quitan tiempo. Oh, casi lo olvido, quería presumir de algo… ¡Quedé en Artes Plásticas! ¡Yay! ¡Comenzaré la universidad en septiembre! ¡I'm so happy!

Anyway, probablemente, gracias a eso se me vaya un poquito el tiempo [ya sabré lo que es ser una universitaria ocupada, LOL]. Espero que este capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lenguaje fuerte. No sé qué otra advertencia podría poner. Para algo está el Rating.

**Música: **Oh sí. Marilyn Manson ha inspirado buena parte de mis historias. ¿Cómo iba a faltar en ésta?

_Marilyn Manson – The Beautiful People: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = Ypkv0HeUvTc (Quiten respectivos espacios por favor)

**Summary:** _Porque aparte de rara, esa muchachita era misántropa… Una misántropa que trataba cordialmente a una serpiente humana._

_Espero que no quede OoC._

* * *

><p>"<em>El amor quema a sus víctimas.<em>_" (Marilyn Manson)_

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Misántropa**

En las pocas ocasiones que Tom había hablado y/o estado con "_la chica basilisco"_, había notado varias cosas. Por ejemplo, que tenía manías bastante comunes, como lo eran el morderse las uñas cuando estaba concentrada, relamerse los labios cuando comía un bombón de chocolate, mecer las piernas cuando no tocaban el suelo estando sentada en una silla alta. Había notado que tenía una adicción clínica a los chocolates, que a pesar de morderse las uñas, estas seguían siendo anormalmente largas… Y por sobretodo, que la chica era misántropa.

Sí. Misántropa.

No sentía afecto por nadie. No sentía lástima, dolor, alegría hacia los demás. De hecho, una persona podía haber sido envenenada estando ella presente, y no haría algún amago de ayudarla. Solía mirar con el ceño fruncido a las chicas durante las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y a los chicos con los ojos en blanco. _"Panda de idiotas…" _murmuraba.

¿Cómo lo supo? Aaahhh, Avery. Avery y su maldito complejo de mujer chismosa. El pobre diablo intentó acosarla durante dos semanas, y cuando ella lo rechazó, él fue corriendo a la sala común de Slytherin a chismorrearle todo a Tom.

_-¡Me llamó basura, Tom! ¡Basura! ¡Maldita misántropa, ¿quién se cree que es?_

_ Tom alzó su cabeza, dejando de prestarle atención al libro de Herbología y lo miró._

_-¿Misántropa?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Black me lo dijo! ¡Es una maldita misántropa! De seguro es mestiza. De seguro toda esa cosa de que es sangre pura es mentira._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver el que sea misántropa con eso?_

_ Avery se calló al instante y se sonrojó violentamente._

_-¡¿Y qué se yo? ¡Pero es cierto, lo sé!_

_ Tom frunció el ceño, se levantó y, dejando el libro encima de la mesa, salió al pasillo._

-¿Conque misántropa?

Alice dejó de mordisquear la brillante manzana que comía y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Avery me dijo que eres misántropa. ¿Es cierto?

La mirada de la chica fue de los ojos de Tom a sus labios, y luego a sus ojos de nuevo.

-¿Y qué si así fuera?

-Tomaría como que me ves como un animal y no como un ser humano, dado el hecho de que creo ser el único a quien le hablas cordialmente.

-No te des tantas ínfulas de alteza –dijo ella arqueando una ceja con marcado cinismo.

-Calma, Stratford. No quiero quedar como un presumido, sólo quiero saber el por qué de tu trato cordial hacia mí, siendo que eres misántropa –Tom ladeó la cabeza, posando su mirada en la brillante piedra negra que adornaba el cuello de Alice.

-Me das curiosidad. Eres raro, Riddle… -sonrió mientras mordisqueaba la manzana y cerraba los ojos, haciendo una mueca de satisfacción.

-¿Raro?

-No eres como el resto. Inteligente eres, encantador también. Pero eres raro. Yo diría que un misántropo igual que yo.

Tom palideció. Los ojos de la Slytherin se abrieron y se posaron en él. Una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en los labios femeninos, mientras se terminaba la manzana y se levantaba.

-Olvídalo, Riddle. Creo que hablé sin pensar. Espero que te gusten las manzanas, gran serpiente. –musitó ella sacando otra de su bolsillo y colocándosela en su mano derecha.

-Stratford, yo… ¿Serpiente? –musitó el chico con una clara mueca de confusión.

-Que pases un buen día, Tom –murmuró palmeándole la espalda.

Tom se volteó rápidamente y alcanzó a ver como la chica se iba adentrando al castillo con andar apresurado y firme. Miró la manzana y le dio un mordisco, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

_"¿Conque raro? Mira quien lo dice, Stratford."_

Avery tenía razón. Misántropa hasta la médula. Pero, al menos lo trataba cordialmente a él.

Y eso era bueno, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Tom miró la manzana a medio comer y dejó salir una leve risita maquiavélica.

_"Misántropa y rara. ¿Quién demonios eres tú, chica basilisco?"_

Y así, Tom empezó a odiar a esa misántropa, por despertar su interés.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los reviews:<strong>

**Stephanie2912: **¡Honey, me alegra que te haya encantado! Acá tienes la continuación, para que no digas que soy mala y que te dejo pasando hambre como siempre, LOL. Bueno, lo del título ya te lo expliqué, mwahahahahahaha. Espero que te guste este cap, ¿eh? Hehe, te quiero, esponjosa. (?) ;B xD

**K. Minami: **Sigo preguntándome cómo rayos es que te causó gracia el primer cap. Joder, LOL. Bueh, acá está el segundo cap. No quiero reclamos de que no termino ningún fic. xD

**Princesa-Oscura.96: **Asdfasdf~~ ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Ya Nny va en camino a tu casa con la caja de galletas. (?) Espero mi brainfreezy ò.o xD Espero que te guste este cap, amiga. Esperaré con ansias tus comentarios :3

_**Mag C.**_


	3. Cerveza

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Le pertenece a la rubia más creativa de todos los tiempos -suenan tambores-: ¡Madam Rowling!

**Nota: **Tercer capítulo, ¡yay! De acuerdo, sí, me he tardado. Claro, no es como si miles leyeran esto… (?) *autocompasión mode OFF* Ok, no. Olviden eso.

Anyway, me dieron unas noticias. No sé si tomarlas como buenas o como malas:

1.- La universidad no la comenzaré en Septiembre, sino en Marzo del próximo año. Oh sí, soy tan desafortunada.

2.- Dado esto, no sé si me vaya o no de vacaciones. Serán cortísimas, sí. Pero me impedirán actualizar por una o dos semanas. Not so important, really~

3.- Después de la graduación, probablemente me saquen tres o cuatro muelas. Eso, obviamente impedirá que me siente a actualizar.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lenguaje fuerte, insinuaciones, situaciones bizarras. Éste probablemente sea el único capítulo medio gracioso del fic. No sé qué otra advertencia podría poner. Para algo está el Rating.

**Música: **Como estoy TAN viciada con una película, la canción tema de éste capítulo será:

_Chuck Berry – You Never Can Tell: _http: / www . youtube . com/watch?v = vJy5EMEFnBY (Quiten respectivos espacios por favor. Oh, casi lo olvido… ¡VÉANLO! Bueno, claro, escuchen la canción mientras leen el capítulo. Véanlo ya al final e imagínense a Tom y a Alice ahí. ¡Se los ordeno! (?) xD)

**_Corrección a pocos minutos: _**De acuerdo, a la final terminé usando dos canciones. Ojo, la segunda canción la pueden escuchar ya al final. Creo que sabrán cuando, LOL. No podía dejar de escuchar a Fever Ray, lo siento.

_Fever Ray – Keep the Streets Empty for Me_: http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v = jWFb5z3kUSQ (Ya saben qué hacer)

**Summary:** _Rara, misántropa, y fácil de emborrachar. Tom, Tom, Tom, ¿desde cuándo no sabes reaccionar frente a chicas ebrias?_

_Espero que no quede OoC._

* * *

><p>"<em>El buen bebedor bien sabe, cuánta cerveza le cabe.<em>_" (Anónimo)_

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Cerveza**

Tom no sabía cómo demonios había terminado así: Sentado en El Cabeza de Puerco, con sus compañeros de Slytherin y la chica basilisco, bebiendo Cerveza de Mantequilla.

Avery tragaba cuanto vaso de cerveza le traían y se reía escandalosamente. Walburga Black se desternillaba de la risa al ver a su compañero al borde de un colapso. Abraxas Malfoy veía a Tom con una ceja arqueada mientras se reía entre dientes. Y entre tanto barullo y caras desconocidas, Alice estaba sentada en un rincón leyendo su libro de Historia de la Magia.

Tom resopló. Claro, no es que a él le agradara estar en medio de tanta algarabía, pero, demonios, ¿no podía esa chica al menos levantar la cabeza y mirarlo por un simple momento?

Desde el episodio de la manzana, ella no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Desviaba la mirada cuando, por accidente, sus ojos encontraban. Hacía un gesto de fastidio cuando terminaban sentados juntos en pociones -maldito Avery que siempre se quedaba dormido y no asistía a esa clase. Y claro, con Walburga encerrada en el baño emperifollándose cual modelo muggle, a Alice y a Tom le tocaban trabajar juntos.- No le daba los buenos días y ni siquiera lo miraba cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos.

Y claro, con Alice evitándolo, Tom se sentía el propio idiota siguiéndola, cual acosador –inserte aquí al estúpido de Avery-.

Y Abraxas, con su maldito complejo de muggle aburrido, había ideado esa ida a Hogsmeade. Claro, él en ningún momento sabía que la chica iba. Mucho menos que iban a terminar bebiendo como lunáticos en aquella taberna.

Y, tres horas después y ninguna gota de cerveza corriendo por su esófago, Tom seguía mortalmente aburrido. Y molesto, no olviden "molesto".

-Y dime Stratford, ¿tú no bebes? –dijo Walburga sonriendo socarronamente. Alice levantó su cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-No. –dijo en tono cortante.

-¡¿Quée? –bramó Abraxas.- ¡¿Cómo que no bebes?

-No, no bebo. –dijo tranquilamente- Igual que Tom, por lo que veo. –concluyó fijando su mirada momentáneamente en el susodicho.

_"Hasta que me miras. Condenada chica…"_- pensó el mencionado.

-Aahhh, pero es que él es un aburrido de cojones. –dijo el rubio riéndose a más no poder.

_"¿Aburrido de cojones? ¡Por Merlín, ¿qué demonios le ven de divertido a esto?"_, Tom frunció más el ceño y resopló.

-¡Anda, no seas aburrida! –exclamó Walburga atrayendo a Alice hacia sí misma y obligándola a beber un trago de cerveza.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron momentáneamente. Luego clavó su enojada mirada en Walburga y se alejó de ella.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco. –musitó resignada.

-¡Genial! ¡Tabernero, otra ronda por acá, por favor! –gritó Abraxas.

Tom observó cómo, después de esa ronda, Alice y Walburga seguían bebiendo y bebiendo. Pasado un rato, notó como el blanco de su atención se balanceaba levemente de adelante hacia atrás. Abrió sus ojos medianamente sorprendido, al ver cómo las mejillas de Alice estaban teñidas de un suave rubor.

-Hey Tom, mira... –señaló Abraxas hacia una especie de pista- Hay un concurso de baile allá.

-¿En una taberna? Debe ser otra cosa –dijo firmemente el moreno.

-No lo creo. ¿Qué te parece si –miró a las chicas al borde de la ebriedad y miró de vuelta a Tom- las sacamos a bailar?

-¡¿Estás demente? –murmuró Tom escandalizado.

-Es que Stratford está a punto de embriagarse por completo. Y sé que bailando se pasa el alcohol más rápido. Además, Walburga tiene que llegar intacta al castillo, sino Slughorn me mata.

-¿A ti? ¿Y por qué?

-Larga historia –Abraxas se levantó y se acercó a la joven Black, haciéndole una reverencia y tomándola de la mano para sacarla a bailar.

-Esto es una locura… -murmuró Tom.

Alice observó a su alrededor medianamente desorientada y luego clavó sus ojos en Tom.

-Tú, yo. Baile, ahora. –dijo levantándose y agarrándolo del brazo. Avery, que ya llevaba rato bastante ebrio, empezó a reírse escandalosamente y a empujar a Tom hacia la chica.

Tom empezó a encaminarse –a rastras- hacia la pista con Alice enganchada de su brazo, mientras miraba al resto de sus compañeros asesinamente. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-No bailo, Alice.

-No me importa. -musitó ella.

-No quiero bailar contigo. –dijo en un patético intento de volver y seguir aplastado en su asiento.

-No me importa. –repitió- Además, es tu culpa que yo esté aquí, así.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué y…?

La estridente música no dejó a Tom terminar. Una melodía –salida de quién sabe dónde- de rock & roll acompañada de unas tonadas leves de piano, envolvía aquella pista. Alice se quitó los zapatos rápidamente y comenzó a moverse suavemente, moviendo sus brazos adelante y atrás, levantando alternadamente sus pies en puntillas. Tom, con los nervios a flor de piel, empezó a moverse igual que Alice, sintiéndose extremadamente estúpido. Veía de reojo a Abraxas y a Walburga bailando animadamente y al resto de sus compañeros riéndose entre dientes, aún encasillados en la mesa.

Alice captó su atención de nuevo, moviéndose concienzudamente hacia él. No sabía cuándo demonios se había soltado el cabello y se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos, pero ahora se asombraba de ver lo desenfadada que se veía con el cabello desordenado sobre su rostro y moviendo su torso en intérvalos, sin dejar de alejarse de él. Tom siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música, animando un poco más sus movimientos, con los ojos clavados en la media sonrisa que su compañera tenía grabada. _"Maldita cerveza de mantequilla"_, murmuró para sí.

A los pocos minutos, la música se detuvo. Tom bajó corriendo hacia la mesa y se dejó caer en la silla, sintiendo el rubor marcado en su cara. Alice se sentó a los pocos segundos, ya con los zapatos puestos y su camisa y cabello puestos en su estado original. Walburga y Abraxas se sentaron a su lado, sonriendo socarronamente.

-Hola Tom –dijo Walburga, ahogando una risita tonta.

-Deberíamos irnos. –dijo Abraxas- Ya es tarde y Slughorn nos regañará si llegamos más tarde.

-Sí, opino lo mismo –dijo Dorian Lestrange, que estaba encasillado al lado de Alice.

El grupo se levantó, con unos cuantos tambaleándose –entre ellos Avery, siendo sostenido por Dorian y Walburga agarrada a Abraxas- . Tom esperó a que todos fueran saliendo para levantarse y acomodarse la bufanda, mirando a su alrededor por si no dejaba nada atrás.

-Tom… –murmuró una voz suave del otro lado de la mesa.

El mencionado alzó su mirada y la clavó en la chica. Se asombró al ver a Alice tiritando y totalmente sonrojada, con los ojos totalmente acuosos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me siento horrible. ¿Me puedes… -Tom empezó a mirar hacia la puerta desesperado para buscar un atisbo de sus compañeros, sin éxito. Volvió a mirar a Alice y suspiró pesadamente- … ayudar?

-Eh… Sí, bueno, yo… -Tom se tensó al notar como Alice se había levantado trabajosamente –sin soltar el libro de Historia de la Magia- y le había agarrado suavemente la mano. Desvió su mirada y la soltó, atrayéndola suavemente hacia sí- No creo que pueda sostenerte bien sólo con la mano.

Alice lo miró perpleja. Tom maldijo internamente a Walburga por haberla hecho beber hasta llegar a ese punto. Luego de mirar fijamente hacia el frente, comenzó a caminar lentamente, con ella siguiéndolo.

-¿Es la primera vez que bebes? –murmuró el chico.

-No. De hecho no. -musitó entrecortadamente.

-¿Te habías emborrachado antes? –dijo mirándola de reojo.

Alice clavó su mirada en la nieve. Tenía el semblante triste.

-¿Stratford? –murmuró Tom sacándola de su ensoñamiento.

-Sigamos. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir una palabra durante el camino. El paso se había aligerado y ahora iban más rápido.

* * *

><p>Con una suerte digna de la poción Felix Felicis, llegaron justo a tiempo al castillo. Tom maldecía internamente el haber tenido que llevar a esa chica al dormitorio. Tenía hambre y sentía que su intestino grueso podía en cualquier momento comerse al delgado.<p>

Alice se encontraba sentada en uno de los gruesos sillones con la vista clavada en la chimenea. Tom la miró de reojo y carraspeó suavemente, ganándose su atención.

-Voy a bajar a comer. Tengo hambre…

-Tom, ¿puedes acercarte un momento? –dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo. Tom frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella, frunciendo el ceño. Alice se levantó y abrió la boca, como intentando decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-¿Sí? –dijo Tom impaciente.

Alice empezó a mirar en todas direcciones, como buscando o cerciorándose de algo. Tom resopló con impaciencia.

-¿Sí? –repitió.

La chica frunció el ceño, como decidiendo algo apresuradamente. Y justo cuando Tom perdía la paciencia y se disponía a despedirse, lo agarró del cuello y lo besó bruscamente, cortándole accidentalmente el labio. Fue un beso brusco y exageradamente corto, sin dar tiempo a nada más. A los pocos segundos, Alice se separó y le dio un suave puñetazo en el pecho.

-Que duermas bien Riddle. –murmuró, para luego salir disparada a su habitación, dejando a un moreno bastante confuso, de pie en plena sala común.

Tom maldijo a esa chica internamente. Ahora cuando bajara, tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué tenía un moretón en los labios.

Y así fue como Tom concluyó que el alcohol era estúpidamente malo para el organismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Ahh, maldita película. Me hizo soltar ésta chorrada. (?) Cuanto fluff, por Merlín. Anyway, espero que les haya gustado, está más largo que los otros dos caps. Intento trabajar bien ambos personajes. No quiero OoC's y Sues-Stus. Ya saben, dejen reviews y les regalo panquecitos. (?)

PD: No sé cuál era el nombre del Lestrange que estudió con nuestro adorado Tom durante sus años escolares. Le puse Dorian por uno de mis libros favoritos –El Retrato de Dorian Gray, LOL-.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los reviews:<strong>

**Princesa-Oscura.96: **¡Honeeeeeeeeeey! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y, vale, vale. Cumpliré con lo de actualizar cada domingo. Sabes que mi cabecita es un desastre. ;_; (?) Hahahahaha, LOL. Espero que éste cap te guste. :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mag C.<strong>_


	4. Excusas

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Le pertenece a la rubia más creativa de todos los tiempos -suenan tambores-: ¡Madam Rowling!

**Nota: **Cuarto capítulo. ¡Yay! Contra lo que esperaba, todas las noticias que me dieron el cap anterior fueron, en cierto modo, mentira *inserte meme de "Mentira" acá*. La sacada de muelas y wea la dejarán para quién sabe cuándo. Y la universidad la comenzaré en Enero. Lo de las vacaciones es incierto, así que… Méh. -.-

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lenguaje fuerte, situaciones bizarras, fluff. No sé qué otra advertencia podría poner. Para algo está el Rating.

**Música: **Repito, la letra no tiene nada que ver:

_Fever Ray – I'm not Done: _http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v = Bg3l3Hmiu4E [Quiten respectivos espacios]

**Summary: **_Benditas excusas. Pero como agradeces que tanto ella como tú las busquen para dar motivo a sus tonterías._

_Espero que no quede OoC._

* * *

><p>"<em>Desde que se hicieron las excusas, nadie queda mal." (Anónimo)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Excusas**

Benditas excusas.

Tom ahora conocía el poder de las excusas y de las miradas asesinas. Gracias a Abraxas y al resto de sus compañeros.

_ Bajó lentamente las escaleras, tomándose todo el tiempo para llegar al Gran Comedor. Podía sentir aún el ardor del moretón sobre sus labios. Y lo que era peor, aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Alice besándolo con semejante brusquedad. ¿No debían acaso las chicas ser delicadas? ¡Todavía podía sentir el fantasmal contacto de los labios de la chica sobre los suyos!_

_ Entró con paso firme, ganándose las miradas de curiosidad de varios profesores y de sus compañeros. Abraxas se levantó de su asiento y arqueó instantáneamente una ceja._

_-Hey compañero, ¿dónde estabas?_

_-Me demoré en el baño, lo siento._

_-¿Qué te pasó en los labios? –inquirió Walburga mirándolo fijamente._

_-Tropecé. –dijo Tom con firmeza, intentando ocultar los nervios por pensar en que no se tragaran su patética excusa._

_-¿Tropezaste? ¿Con qué?_

_-Con… ¡La puerta del retrete donde estaba, sí! ¡Con la puerta! –exclamó Tom desviando la mirada hacia una fuente con pollo asado._

_-No te creo. ¿Tú, tropezando con una puerta? –musitó Dorian._

_-¡Pues sí, tropecé con una puerta! ¿Algún problema? –a Tom ya le molestaba el tener que seguir afirmando esa tonta excusa. Y más aún le molestaba que sus compañeros no se la creyeran y lo dejaran en paz._

_-Tom, -musitó Abraxas palmeándole la espalda- tranquilo. A mí también me ha pasado. La última vez fue porque estaba mareadísimo de tanto… Bueno, tú sabes._

_ Walburga y Tom enrojecieron violentamente._

_-¡¿Haciendo qué? -dijo Walburga espantada._

_-Lo que un hombre hace cuando va al baño, obviamente._

_ Walburga miró a Tom como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Tom, por su parte, buscaba una manera de zafarse de tan incómoda situación._

_-¡Qué asco! ¡Por Merlín, Tom! ¡¿Estabas haciendo eso?_

_-¡N-no! ¡Ya he dicho que simplemente me tropecé! ¡¿Qué diablos tiene que ver "eso" con tropezarse con puertas?_

_-¡Asqueroso, cerdo! ¡Tom Riddle eres un asqueroso! –chilló Walburga, dejando el Gran Comedor a todo correr._

_ Tom observaba perplejo –y avergonzado- la situación. Abraxas se reía entre dientes sin dejar de palmearle la espalda._

_-Gracias, Malfoy. –murmuró cortante el moreno._

_-Oh Tom. No hay por qué avergonzarse. Pero dime, ¿eso hacías?_

_ Y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El aludido lo miró asesinamente._

_-No. –masculló entre dientes._

_-Vale, vale. –musitó el rubio, soltándolo y sentándose de nuevo._

Sí. Qué humillación. ¡Y todo era su maldita culpa! ¡Maldita chica basilisco!

Y maldito moretón. Ya habían pasado dos días, y el jodido moretón seguía ahí. Dos días. Dos días también de ignorancia extrema por parte de la chica. _"¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad?"_, se decía a sí mismo cuando sus pensamientos se iban hacia ella.

Por otra parte, la dichosa muchachita no era lo único en los pensamientos de Tom. Con las cercanas vacaciones de Navidad, el moreno ahora se encontraba inmerso en la biblioteca, devorando libros sobre magia antigua y poderosa, que le ayudasen a descifrar el término "Horcrux" que había encontrado en aquel libro. Esfuerzo que no arrojaba éxito alguno.

Dos semanas después, se encontraba sentado en la Sala Común. No había encontrado algún libro que le explicase con claridad aquel término. Claro, con la "fecha" del día siguiente, le costaba más trabajo pensar.

Treinta y uno de diciembre. Otro año más de vida, otro año más que pasaba su cumpleaños solo. Claro, no es como si él necesitase la compañía de alguien. Pero, hubiese preferido pasarlo pensando en otra cosa que no fuese su fracaso en aquella búsqueda y en cierta chica de ojos amarillos, que por alguna extraña razón no se había cruzado en su campo visual por dos semanas consecutivas. Empezaba a pensar que se había ido a su hogar a pasar las vacaciones allá. Sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho con ese pensamiento.

La mañana de su cumpleaños, se despertó tarde. Casi al mediodía. Su estómago rugía de hambre y la ducha lo llamaba a gritos para un relajante rato metido bajo el agua caliente.

Era extraño no escuchar el bullicio y escándalo habitual cuando bajó al Gran Comedor. Observó la llena mesa de profesores y las vacías mesas de cada casa. Y, ¡oh, _sorpresa_!, alguien lo estaba "esperando" en la mesa de Slytherin.

Tom se sentó sin mirarla y agarró los cubiertos, empezando a llenar su plato con comida. La chica estaba tan absorta en un libro, que ni se molestó en alzar la cabeza para mirarlo. Comió durante una silenciosa media hora y se levantó, bastante molesto de que Alice lo ignorara de semejante manera. Sólo escuchó un "_Tché"_ de su parte, cuando se levantó y se devolvió a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Media hora para la medianoche. <em>"Feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños a mí. Feliz cumpleaños, me deseo yo mismo. Feliz cumpleaños a mí…"<em> murmuraba Tom ya enredado entre las sábanas. Con cada minuto que transcurría, los ojos de Tom se iban abriendo y cerrando en una graciosa vigilia. Vigilia, la cual no tenía ni idea de por qué la hacía. No sabía qué demonios era lo que estaba esperando.

Dos minutos para la medianoche, Tom se encogió en posición fetal y se aferró a las sábanas. _"Feliz cumpleaños a mí…"_, seguía repitiéndose. "_Feliz, feliz…"_. No sabía ni por qué demonios tenía que estar feliz o triste, si cada cumpleaños lo pasaba de la misma miserable manera. No había diferencia en ese año.

Treinta segundos para la medianoche. La ventana se abrió con gran estrépito, dejando entrar una corriente fuerte de aire helado. Tom se levantó para cerrarla, arrastrando los pies mientras seguía canturreando. Quince segundos, después de batallar con el cerrojo, la ventana al fin quedó bien cerrada. Diez segundos, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió estrepitosamente. Ocho segundos, alguien lo jaló del brazo y le dio la vuelta. Seis segundos, unos dedos se hundieron en su cabello. Cuatro, una juguetona mano se posó en su espalda y arrugó la tela de su pijama. Dos, unos labios se unieron con los suyos. Uno, mientras los cohetes sonaban a lo lejos en Hogsmeade, sus brazos se cerraron en torno a una cintura femenina, mientras contenía la extraña presión en su pecho. Y con la sucesión de varios cohetes, Alice se separó de Tom y lo miró, sonriendo torpemente y con sus dedos aún hundidos en los cabellos del chico.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Riddle.

-Gracias Stratfod. –murmuró el aludido, antes de soltar a la chica y de que ésta saliera corriendo hacia los dormitorios femeninos.

Y, mientras se quedaba profundamente dormido, Tom sonrió y pensó que, después de todo, aquel cumpleaños no había sido tan malo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>¡Otra vez fluff! De verdad siento el romanticismo –ya le cambié el género al fic, ojo-. Espero, claro, que no se les haya hecho cliché o cursi. O bobo en otra instancia. Honestamente hice éste cap pensando en mí misma. Sé lo horrible que es pasar tu cumpleaños de esa manera –y no daré detalles porque sé que a nadie le interesa, LOL (?)-. Y me hizo mucha gracia que Tom canturreara para sí mismo el "Cumpleaños Feliz", tal y como lo hizo Harry en el primer y segundo libro. Asdf, aún no lo supero.

Notarán que le cambie el nombre al fic –oh, ¿en serio?-. ¿Por qué? Sencillo: Antes del tercer cap, tenía un final bastante sanguinario, asociado a la imagen mental que tenia de la canción "Pink Cigarette" de Mr. Bungle. Pero, ahora, le he dado un "nuevo rumbo" al fic. "Ava Adore" es una canción que me encanta de The Smashing Pumpkins. Vean el vídeo y busquen la letra. Se me hace a amor enfermizo. Justo como yo veo la relación de esos dos –joder hablo como si Tom fuera mío. Ya desearía yo. Aaahh, Madam Rowling, cédeme a Tom (?). De acuerdo, no-. Ojo, obviamente no quiero que termine siendo un dramón cursi y asqueroso cual Crepúsculo. Pero con sus comentarios y sugerencias, espero mejorar más y no terminar así. :3

¡Oh! Antes de que lo olvide: Dibujé a Alice y a Tom. Aunque no quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado de Tom, pero ya lo mejoraré más adelante. C:

http : / / sunako-schiffer . / art / Tom-and-Alice-Ava-Adore- 244116359

En mi profile encontrarán uno de Alice solita. No está a color porque lo hice a bolígrafo –y porque no se me dio la regalada gana de pintarlo (?). De acuerdo, no. Simplemente me da miedo dañarlo. Soy un asco pintando. T-T-

¡Ah, éste es de una muy querida amiga! Oh, como adoro ese dibujo. Vean sus dibujos, es una gran dibujante en potencia. :3

http : / / princesaoscura96 . deviantart . com / art / Tom-y-Alice-Comision-245140668 [Joder, ambos le quedaron tan monos. En especial Tom *muere* Joce, de nuevo, mil gracias por el dibujo. :3]

Espero que les guste éste cap –y los dibujos, LOL-. Ya saben, reviews makes me happy. Give me a review and I give you a panquecito (?) *espanglish mode ON*

* * *

><p><strong>Respuestas a los reviews:<strong>

**moonofglass: **Honey, acá tienes la continuación. Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste éste cap. :3

**K. Minami: **Asdfasdf~ Me alegro que te hayan gustado los dos caps. Acá tienes tu tan esperada excusa. Espero que se te haga tan hilarante como a mí. xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mag C.<strong>_


	5. Masoquismo

**Disclaimer:** No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de Harry Potter. Todo le pertenece a Madam Rowling.

**Nota: **¡Quinto capítulo! TROLOL, escribí esto durante mis mini-vacaciones. ¡Yay! En fin, acá tienen. Fue el fruto de un rato de inspiración durante mi estadía. Es cortito, pero mono (?). Espero que les guste.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Fluff. Situación rara~(?)

**Música: **Bueno, ésta vez utilicé una canción que, por alguna extraña razón, me hizo escribir éste pequeño capítulo:

_Cinema Bizarre – Forever or Never: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = FPShFK0g7qs&ob = av2e (Ya saben qué hacer)

**Summary:** _Benditas uñas, bendito masoquismo, bendito odio, bendita presión… Bendita contradicción._

_Espero que no quede OoC._

* * *

><p>"<em>Amar duele y vivir sin amor no conviene, por eso los amantes son masoquistas. (Anónimo)"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Masoquismo**

Ciertamente, las uñas de Alice eran peculiarmente largas.

El trozo blancuzco abarcaba un centímetro. Duras, pulidas, lisas. Con una apariencia de poder desgarrar y perforar lo que quisiera.

Tom sentía un placer masoquista en sentir las uñas de Alice clavadas en su espalda, en su cabeza, en sus brazos. Eran lo suficientemente largas y duras como para encajarse en su piel, a través de su uniforme, sin dañar o alterar la tela.

Era un dolor pequeñamente placentero. Y Tom sabía disfrutarlo.

Alice, en una muestra de comportamiento animal, solía encajarle las uñas mientras se besaban. Le encantaba escuchar los gemidos y gruñidos que soltaba Tom cuando hacía eso. Era morbosamente divertido.

Los labios de Tom se centraban en el hueco de su cuello, ahogando maliciosas risas contra su piel. Las uñas se clavaban en su espalda, como una advertencia cargada de cinismo. _Adorable_, pensaba el moreno en su interior.

Hoy era un salón vacío. Mañana probablemente sería en un pasillo abandonado. Y luego sería en una torre desierta. ¿Aburrido? Ciertamente, no. Tom no consideraba eso aburrido en lo absoluto.

Y, luego de otra extenuante sesión de besos cargados de hormonas –y presiones extrañas en ambos pechos-, Tom se empezó a preguntar cuándo se había vuelto masoquista.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>¡Fluff again! Cuánto fluff, joder. Pero me encanta como quedó. Tom es tan… *muere*. Oh, Madam Rowling, cédeme a Tom. ¡No me importa que opines que es preocupante que me encante el villano! (?) *inserte sonido de disco rayado aquí*. De acuerdo, no. Ya es mucho fangirlismo para mi gusto. Es que Tom lo vale, trololololol~. 8D

Y, sí. Ya lo sé. ¿Tantas semanas sin actualizar para arrojar ésta mirruña? Ustedes saben: La musa de la inspiración hace visitas MUY esporádicas. Pobre de mí. (?) Pero, _¡good news!, _el próximo capítulo ya está escrito. PERO, actualizaré ya como dentro de dos semanas, lalalalalalala~. Lo siento, detesto mantener el poco interés actualizando tan seguido [un momento, alguien explíqueme si el interés se mantiene de esa o de la otra manera. ¡I don't know! D8 xD]

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los reviews: <strong>

**moonofglass: **Honey, acá tienes. Es cortito, pero espero que te guste

**K. Minami: **Sí, me vine a dar cuenta de ese detallito ya cuando lo había publicado. Luego veo como lo arreglo. Triste, porque me había quedado mono. (?). De acuerdo, no, haha. Espero que este cap te guste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mag C.<strong>_


	6. Reputación

**Disclaimer:** No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de Harry Potter. Todo le pertenece a Madam Rowling.

**Nota: **¡Sexto capítulo! Dios, realmente ha pasado tiempo desde que actualicé. Pero bueno, tengo un par de buenas razones:

1.- No tuve internet en mi casa por UN MES. ¡Un p*to y jodido mes! No morí gracias al GTA.

2.- Cuando al fin me lo instalaron de nuevo –hace unas cuantas semanas- la idea del fic se me había ido de la cabeza. Afortunadamente, hoy, viciada con un soundtrack, volvió a mí~(?) *inserte sonido de disco rayado*

En fin, espero me disculpen el tiempo sin actualizar –los que lean esto. En fin, no sé para qué demonios me molesto en escribir esto *autocompasión mode OFF*-

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Fluff. Situación rara~(?)

**Música: **Viciada como estoy con el OST de Lost Boys, una canción inspiró éste cap:

_Echo & The Bunnymen – People Are Strange [The Doors Cover]: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = eTviNc52igI

**Summary:** _Porque Si Tom hubiese pensado mejor en lo que realmente quería, no hubiese mandado todo el progreso al diablo._

_Espero que no quede OoC._

* * *

><p>"<em>Si quieres gozar de una buena reputación preocúpate en ser lo que aparentas ser. (<em>_Sócrates)"_

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**Reputación**

-Hey Tom, ¿tú y Stratford están saliendo?

La preciosa fachada de frialdad de Tom se desmorona con esa pregunta. Walburga lo mira con curiosidad. Abraxas sonríe pícaramente, Avery esboza una mueca de incredulidad. Y Dorian lo mira con seriedad.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunta el aludido.

-Que si tú y Alice Stratford están saliendo.

Podría contestarle con una negativa, pero tiene una sospecha no muy buena.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, tú y Stratford se ven muy cercanos últimamente. Y "casualmente" –Dorian hace ademanes con sus dedos índice y corazón- siempre desaparece cuando tú lo haces.

-No es cierto –Tom esboza una sonrisa capaz de derretir un iceberg –mientras maldice internamente- y Walburga se ríe entre dientes. Dorian simplemente se cruza de brazos y arquea una ceja.

-¿No lo es? Bien, y digamos, el jueves pasado, cuando "fuiste al baño", ¿no estabas realmente encerrado en el salón de la profesora Merrythought con ella dándole rienda suelta a tu lengua?

Y Tom se congela ante la idea de que Dorian los haya visto. Como tiene ganas de matarlo… O de arrojarle un _Crucio_, para luego hacer como que nada pasó con un _Obliviate_.

-¿Dándole rienda suelta a la lengua? ¿A qué te refieres, Dorian? –esboza una mirada de inocencia y sonríe nerviosamente. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda."_

-No te hagas el tarado, Tom. Walburga y yo te vimos.

_"Mierda. Y no fue sólo Dorian, sino que también Walburga. Mierda, mierda, mierda."_

-¿Y si nos viste por qué te interesa tanto que te lo confirme? –Tom frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

-Porque sencillamente quiero saberlo.

Y Tom sopesa su respuesta. _Sí_ o _No_. Y no sabe por qué una simple palabrita compuesta por dos letras parece decidir su futuro y reputación entre ellos. Es el seguir pareciendo el inalcanzable Tom Riddle, o seguir viéndose con Alice sin tener tantos problemas.

Un minuto pasa, y su respuesta termina siendo…

-No. No estamos saliendo.

Y a Tom le molesta la amplia sonrisa que esboza Dorian al escuchar la respuesta.

-¿O sea que ella está disponible?

-Sí. Sí lo está.

-¿Ese beso qué significó entonces?

Tom se inquieta por esa pregunta. ¿Por qué demonios Dorian debe ser tan fastidioso? Y ese breve instante en el que recuerda todos los besos que se ha dado con ella, y las miradas, y las risas, y su cumpleaños y… Y, se da por vencido y contesta un cortante:

-Nada. Fue un pago por una ayuda que le brindé hace tiempo en Pociones.

-¿Y no se han dado más?

-Pues… -Tom vacila y una parte de él se maldice internamente por lo que va a contestar- No. Ese fue el único. ¿Estás feliz?

Y Dorian descruza sus brazos y se levanta del grueso sillón de cuero. Se ve alegre, rebosante de energía y expectativa… Y a Tom le desagrada eso de una manera nada sana.

-Feliz es poco. Si me disculpan…

Dorian se lanza como bólido hacia la puerta. Y Tom… Pues, Tom simplemente se hunde en el sillón y en la lectura de su libro de Transformaciones mientras una fría y desagradable sensación se comienza a instalar en su pecho.

Ha mandado todo al diablo.

Todo por conservar una reputación.

_Y bien, cuéntame Tom. ¿Reputación de qué?_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Éste capítulo se me hizo realmente hilarante. Sí, yo he estado en la misma situación que Tom, así que realmente sé lo desagradable que es esa última sensación de que, hablando vulgarmente, "la has cagado".

Y, sí. Ya lo sé. ¿Tantas semanas sin actualizar para arrojar ésta mirruña? Ustedes saben: La musa de la inspiración hace visitas MUY esporádicas. Pobre de mí. (?) En todo caso, ya que tengo mi internet normal, mi vida social es relativamente buena por los momentos, tengo más música de dónde agarrar inspiración y al fin he completado la primera fase de inscripción de la universidad, ¡puede que actualice más rápido! [Aunque, ¿qué tiene que ver todo lo anterior? Ni yo lo sé, lalalalalalala~]. Aún me quedan cinco meses de vagabundeo hasta que mis clases comiencen. Méh, benditas confusiones. Y honestamente no sé si comienzo en Enero o en Marzo. Ya me dirán el próximo mes~.

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los reviews: <strong>

**anita1989: **¡Hey, gracias! Bueno, acá tienes la esperada continuación. Espero que te guste. C:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mag C.<strong>_


	7. Posesivo

**Disclaimer:** Todo ser de Rowling. Nada ser mío. Ser mío nada más el fic y Alice. Unga, unga. (?)

**Nota: **¡Séptimo capítulo! Dios, realmente ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que actualicé. Pero realmente he tenido el cerebro frito. Entre el proceso de inscripción, revisión de papeles y demases de la universidad; y el taller de Dibujo Anatómico que estoy haciendo, he estado en cero respecto a la inspiración. Bien saben cómo es: Un día está, y al siguiente no. Anyway, el fic me ha tenido pensando mucho. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque se está volviendo un dramón suesco! ¡Y realmente detesto eso! Al principio era macabro, ¡pero miren en qué se convirtió! En todo caso, creo que es una suerte que me haya dado cuenta antes. Odio los romances sosos y los dramones suescos, honestamente. Y tal como iba el fic, no me iba a resultar en el precioso final que yo quería. En fin, espero resolverlo con éste cap y los próximos que le siguen.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Tortura. A partir de acá, retomo mi rating M y dejo el maldito fluff y romance bobo de lado.

**Música: **Emilie Autumn es una de las que inspira mis escritos más maquiavélicos.

_Emilie Autumn & ASP - Liar (Manic Depressive Mix): _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = uMrdkb_Bzl8

**Summary:** _Quería su sufrimiento, su llanto, su risa. Era posesivo y capaz de todo. Esos ojos no podían mirar a nadie más que a él._

_Espero que no quede OoC._

* * *

><p>"<em>Quiero mezclar nuestra sangre, ponerla en el suelo. Y así nunca te irás." (Emilie Autumn &amp; ASP – Liar)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**Posesivo**

Su ira fluyó como fuego en sus venas.

¿Qué demonios hacía el estúpido de Dorian hablando con Alice?

Abraxas se dio cuenta de lo callado que estaba, y desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba enfocada la de Tom. Walburga alzó su cabeza al notar que el rubio estaba pendiente de otra cosa que no era precisamente su pergamino.

—Creí que no te importaba que Dorian anduviera detrás de Stratford, Tom.

—Y ciertamente no me importa. Saben que no tengo nada con ella —musitó el aludido concentrándose de nuevo en su libro de Pociones.

Abraxas chasqueó la lengua. Eso no se lo creía ni él. Pero a Tom era mejor no molestarlo.

Sin embargo, a Abraxas no le gustó para nada la sonrisa macabra que se dibujó en el rostro de Tom, cuando pasó a la siguiente página de su libro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un grito rasgó el silencio del baño de prefectos. Una pena que no traspasara el _Imperturbate_.

Tom apuntó de nuevo al inerte cuerpo frente a él y volvió a retomar lo que le iba diciendo.

—Entonces, Dorian, dime, ¿cómo te atreviste a tocar lo que no es tuyo? ¿Cómo, Dorian, cómo? —y en cuanto vio que el joven que yacía en el suelo, hacía amago de hablar y levantarse, volvió a gritar— ¡No tienes derecho! ¡Crucio!

Un agudo chillido retumbó en sus oídos. Tom se agachó y sostuvo a Dorian por el cuello de su túnica.

—Y bien, Dorian, te pregunto de nuevo: ¿Acaso no sabías que ella es propiedad mía? De tu señor, de Lord Voldemort. —los labios se entreabrieron de nuevo, y Tom gruñó, soltándolo bruscamente y apuntándolo de nuevo con su varita— ¿No lo sabías? ¡Crucio!

Le dio una patada suave en sus rodillas y lo volteó boca arriba, observando cómo intentaba abrir los ojos y lo pálido que se había puesto. Volvió a apuntar y continuó hablando.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Lord Voldemort es piadoso. Y considero ya, que has aprendido la lección. Pero necesito escucharlo de tu boca… —se apartó y miró acusadoramente a Dorian, estrechando sus ojos y torciendo sus labios en una mueca de cruel cinismo.— Así que dime, Dorian: ¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho? ¿Has aprendido la lección?

Tom observó como el aludido se intentaba levantar y musitaba algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Frunciendo el ceño, repitió su pregunta:

—Dorian, ¿has entendido? No te escucho.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, lo he entendido! ¡Las posesiones de mi Lord son intocables! —logró articular con su garganta desgarrada por los gritos.

Tom sonrió complacido y se agachó a la altura de sus ojos, observando con deleite como los ojos marrones de Dorian estaban rojos y con las lágrimas acumuladas en las comisuras.

—Perfecto. Y espero, que tu boca permanezca cerrada, Dorian. Si le cuentas a alguien de lo que pasó aquí, tu castigo será peor. Lord Voldemort no da segundas oportunidades.

—Sí, mi señor… —susurró, para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejar que la sensación de miedo y horror se lo tragase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Dorian?

Tom alzó su cabeza, y observó a una muchacha con el ceño fruncido y aferrando fuertemente una mochila negra con ambas manos. Sonrió internamente, todo había resultado tal y como él quería.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Está raro. No quiere hablarme y me está evitando o al menos eso creo.

—Realmente no lo sé. ¿Le has preguntado a Abraxas o a Avery?

—Sí… —la mirada de Alice vagó de Tom al lago, y del lago a Tom. Y eso a él no le gustó— Pero me han dicho que Dorian habla más contigo que con ellos… Y pues, aquí estoy.

—Me resulta jocoso que una misántropa como tú esté preocupada por alguien como Dorian.

_"Sí, yo también me lo pregunto…"_, pensó la albina. Tal vez Dorian no era tal y como ella había pensado.

Se sentó al lado de Tom y sacó su libro de Historia de la Magia. El chico la miró de reojo y se recostó por completo del árbol al borde del cual estaba sentado, dando por hecho que ella había terminado de hablar y se sumiría por completo en su lectura.

—No lo sé. Pensé que era diferente… Como tú, tú eres diferente.

El que lo compararan con el estúpido de Dorian fue como si le enterraran una aguja en la cabeza. Se incorporó y agarró a Alice de la nuca, obligándola a mirarlo.

—NUNCA más, me vuelvas a comparar con él. Ya te diste cuenta, él es igual a los demás. Y yo no soy como los demás.

—Sí, Tom —su nombre no sonaba tan mal dicho por ella—, ya lo sé, pero es que…

El aludido frunció el ceño y le selló los labios con los suyos. El beso fue corto, nada tierno, y tan brusco que, por un momento, ella pensó que le había roto el labio, al contrario de lo que ella había hecho la vez que se adelantó y lo besó primero.

Tom se separó de ella y juntó su frente con la suya, mirándola intensamente. Notó como ella desvió la mirada e hizo amago de apartarse, pero él la sostuvo de su nuca, impidiéndoselo.

—Pero es que nada. Volvamos a lo que hacíamos antes. ¿A ti te gustaba?

—Sí —musitó ella con un leve deje de súplica en la voz.

—A mí también. Entonces, volvamos a lo de antes.

—De acuerdo.

—Perfecto.

Tom se alejó y se recostó de nuevo en el árbol, cerrando los ojos. Dejando a Alice sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se tocaba los labios con sus dedos. Notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua y se percató de que se había roto el labio por dentro.

Sí, Tom era jodidamente posesivo. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, le había gustado el sabor de su sangre y la sensación leve de dolor, a sabiendas de que él la había herido y hecho sangrar. Lo miró de reojo y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

Se estaba volviendo masoquista por su culpa.

Le preocupaba, cómo no.

Pero lo que era realmente peor, era que ese pensamiento le gustaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Me sentí como otra persona mientras escribía esto. No sé, me gusta y al mismo tiempo no. Creo que pude dar más de mi parte maquiavélica en éste cap, pero creo que ya lo haré en los siguientes caps. Ya está escrito –y publicado- y no creo que lo cambie. Intentaré enfocarme más en otras cosas que en Alice, saben que odio a las Mary-Sues y a los Stus. Y al OOC. Anyway, espero que les guste. Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos y demases, ya saben qué hacer. El botón amarillo los llama…~ (?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mag C.<strong>_


	8. Desdoble

**Disclaimer: **¿Debo decir lo típico? No, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Le pertenece a nuestra queridísima Madam Rowling. Sólo Alice y el fic son míos. Punto.

**Nota: **Éste capítulo tiene SEXO GRÁFICO. O sea, lemon -o lime-. Si no quieres leer éste tipo de cosas porque: 1- _"¡Gyah, te conozco! ¡¿Cómo puedes osar en escribir, y encima publicar, éste tipo de cosas_?". 2- _"¡Se lo diré a *inserte miembro de mi familia y/o conocido/a acá_*!". 3- _"Tú tienes diecisiete apenas, ¡¿cómo sabes/piensas de/en esto?"_, y demás sandeces y tonterías, mejor ni se molesten en leerlo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tonterías. Y no, no estoy tratando de ser una bruja ofensiva, simplemente expongo un punto porque tengo experiencia con comentarios estúpidos hacia mis escritos de éste tipo.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Lime o lemon –o algo por el estilo-, lenguaje malsonante y bla, bla, bla… Ya ni sé calificar. No sé qué otra advertencia podría poner. Para algo está el Rating.

**Música: **Me parece la canción más adecuada. Yo sé por qué lo digo.

_Fever Ray – Keep the Streets Empty for Me_: http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v = jWFb5z3kUSQ (Ya saben qué hacer)

**Summary:** _Son orgullosos. Jamás admitirán que les ocurre algo. Pero, claro, las serpientes son así._

* * *

><p>"<em>Siguiendo ésta corriente hacia el norte,<em>

_¿dónde flota la gente como nosotros?_

_(…)_

_En una cama de tela de araña,_

_pienso en cambiar mi forma de ser._

_(…)_

_Destapa nuestras cabezas y revela nuestras almas."_

_(Fever Ray – Keep the Streets Empty for Me)_

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**Desdoble**

No es su habitación, no es la de ella. Es sólo una simple habitación en la cual ni siquiera recuerdan cómo terminaron.

La sala común está vacía. Sus compañeros no están. Deben aprovechar.

Él no es él, ella no es ella. Solamente son dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, que quieren darle rienda suelta a esas hormonas y hacer cosas que cualquier adolescente haría.

Él no es Tom, ella no es Alice. Él no es el heredero de Salazar, ella no es la chica basilisco. No, no, no. Sólo son dos seres de carne y hueso que quieren soltar sus deseos.

Él gime, ella gime. Sus dedos recorren el cuerpo de ella. Ambos jadean, un suspiro con leve forma de nombre escapa de los labios femeninos. Algo lo quema a él por dentro. _"No deberían, no deben"_, piensan ambos. Sus labios atrapan los de él, ansiosa por poseerlos. Los muerde, la sangre fluye. Él detesta el sabor metálico de la misma, ella lo adora. Es sádica y él lo sabe.

Él la maldice por tenerlo en ese estado. Ella lo aborrece por tenerla así. Sí, se odian, se detestan. Y se desean, por sobre todo, se desean. Él desea poseerla. Ella desea poseerlo y ser poseída. Lo saben, es una locura. Es como leerse las almas mutuamente. Ese sentimiento de querer marcar, de obsesión posesiva. Les hace daño. Y claro que, en una ínfima parte de sus mentes, lo saben.

Es un colchón. Mullido, suave. La figura femenina se hunde en él. Los ojos masculinos la miran con deseo. Nota como su pecho sube y baja, aprisionado por esa blusa blanca y el maldito chaleco. Estorbosa ropa. En ese momento detesta que ella esté vestida.

Los ojos amarillos se clavan en la entrepierna masculina. No hace nada, sólo observa el bulto marcado en el pantalón y sonríe internamente. Ha mandado su frialdad al carajo, y no desea que vuelva. Sólo quiere quitarle esa condenada ropa a él.

Él se sube sobre ella. Intenta no aplastarla bajo su peso. Hunde una de sus rodillas entre los muslos femeninos y escucha un ruido. Un gemido. Sabe que es de ella -¿de quién más si no?-. Presiona con más fuerza. Otro gemido y, ah, es música. Es cliché y lo sabe. Pero es una música que no se cansaría de escuchar.

Ella murmura su nombre. Le recrimina por ir tan lento. Él ríe maliciosamente. Su mirada esboza un puchero. Él le acaricia el vientre por encima de la falda y desliza la misma por sus piernas, acariciando la piel descubierta. Maldice. Aún falta ropa por quitar. Y detesta eso.

El chaleco ya está en el suelo. La blusa está abierta. Una de sus manos moldea suavemente uno de los senos, mientras que sus oídos se deleitan con los gemidos de su dueña. _"Es música"_, se repite a sí mismo. Sus labios se unen de nuevo. Él ahoga un gemido, no le dará el gusto. Ella gruñe suavemente, detesta que él haga eso.

Y no sabe cuándo, no lo nota, uno de los largos y fríos –ahora calientes- dedos, acarician el costado de su ropa interior. Se tensa. Tiene miedo. Él lo sabe y se deleita un poco en eso. Es posesivo, se regocija al saber que es el único que la pone así. Tan caliente, tan húmeda, tan emocional, tan inestable. Lo sabe. Y le encanta.

Está caliente. Y húmedo. Es un tanto como se lo imaginaba. Ella grita suavemente. Le duele, murmura. Él quiere que le duela más. Sus pensamientos se desdoblan en complacerla a ella o en complacerse a sí mismo. Pero, él es él. Y adora que le rueguen. Y hará que ella le ruegue.

Sus caderas se mueven junto con sus dedos. Sus gritos son ahogados entre sus labios. Sus mejillas están rojas, sus ojos cerrados. Le ofrece un espectáculo impresionante. Sus uñas se clavan en la piel masculina. Le ruega, le suplica que no se detenga. Le murmura, en tono cínico, que se sienta afortunado. Es el único en ponerla así. Él ríe. _"Lo sé"_, le dice. Ella frunce el ceño, se retuerce. Gime, grita. No hay prisa, y él lo sabe.

La desnudez de ambos es apreciable. Está oscuro, pero la luna delinea las siluetas con graciosa precisión. Sus cabellos están desparramados por toda la almohada. Se confunden con su color blanquecino. Los de él oscurecen su cuello, se mojan con el sudor de su frente y su nuca. Ella quiere algo, lo quiere ya. Pero no sabe qué es. Él se mueve concienzudamente contra ella. Roza su hombría contra su feminidad. Está más húmedo ahí abajo. Él la mira, le pide permiso silenciosamente. Detesta hacerlo. Pero no quiere reclamos luego.

Ella asiente. Él se hunde entre los pliegues femeninos. Escucha sus murmullos, sus gemidos de dolor. Se hunde en una sola estocada y siente algo que solamente se puede describir como sangre, pulsante y caliente. Se regocija. Es el primero. Le duele, él se deleita en su dolor. Es sádico a fin de cuentas. Y ella lo sabe.

Son embestidas rápidas. El dolor del himen roto ya se ha esfumado, y sólo queda el aplastante placer. Y el escozor. No piensan en amor. No. Eso es para los débiles. Ambos lo piensan, ambos lo han vuelto su credo personal. Pero no saben explicar la sensación que les oprime el pecho. No lo saben. Y bendita sea su ignorancia. Ella gime, él jadea. Ella grita, él gruñe. Una embestida más y se derrama en ella. Unos brazos lo rodean, una sábana los cubre. Escucha una respiración agitada. Sí, es la suya acompañando a la de ella. O al revés. Eso no es algo para sopesar en ese momento.

Él la abraza posesivamente. Ella se acurruca entre sus brazos. Se murmuran tonterías sin sentido. Cosas triviales. En un rato ambos se vestirán. Y se irán, haciendo como que nada pasó. No quieren ser descubiertos. Saben que sus compañeros armarían escándalo si lo supieran. Ella le pide otro encuentro así. Él le dice que lo pensará, pero sabe –y maldita sea su lujuriosa conciencia- que él mismo la buscará para poseerla una y otra vez.

Ya nada será igual, lo saben.

Pero no les importa.

Son dos serpientes orgullosas.

Y lo saben.

Pero no les importa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Uy, el tan temido lemon –o lime. O lo que sea-. LOLOL, estaba esperando éste momento. (?) De acuerdo, no. Espero que les haya gustado, que no se les haya hecho vulgar o soso. Tengo muy poca experiencia escribiendo este tipo de escenas. He leído consejos para escribir buenas escenas así, espero que hayan dado frutos.

Por cierto, una conocida que lee esto me preguntó por qué hago que Alice se enamore de Tom, siendo que éste está obsesionado de una manera posesiva y dañina con ella, y que ella es una masoquista de primera y que por eso el fic no aporta ninguna enseñanza productiva [a esto sólo puedo preguntar: ¡¿TEH HELL? Ni que fueran niños de ocho años los que leen esto. Y a mí nadie me paga para ser la cuenta fábulas y maestra buena de turno]. Y la –verdadera- respuesta a eso es: ¿Quién no se ha enamorado de algo o alguien que sabe que le hará daño a la larga? Creo que es lo más humano que existe. Y, para mí, la idea de una historia bien planteada es plasmar la humanidad y/o realidad –por así decirse- en letras. Además, creo que la enseñanza que deja es "Si juegas con fuego, terminarás quemándote". Punto.

Oh, y una postdata: Feliz Navidad a todos. Podría decirse que éste es mi regalo navideño. Tanto como para mí, como para ustedes (?) [de acuerdo, no. Humildad, Mag, humildad]. Éste es el último capítulo de éste año. ¡Nos vemos en el 2012! [chan, chan, chaaaaann~~]

* * *

><p><strong>Respuesta a los reviews: <strong>

**Lual: **¿De nuevo? Rayos, espero que en éstos momentos todo esté bien por allá, ¿eh?

Haha, ¡me agrada que te guste! :D [Ay jopeta, ¿se nota mucho? ./. –recuerda su deseo navideño de tener a Christian Coulson atado y amordazado bajo su árbol de Navidad (?)-]. Tehée, bueno, así es como yo pienso que sería –y me siento privilegiada de que otras personas piensen igual que yo, LOL-. Claro, si hubiésemos conocido más de Tom, sería genial –y yo sería jodidamente feliz *inserte corazoncito tonto aquí* (?)-

Nyoronn~ Tal vez. Tal vez no. No quiero modificar –mucho- la historia original. Ni quiero un final con "Y Tom finalmente amó a alguien más, dejó sus ambiciones de poder. Y vivió feliz, comiendo perdiz~". Esos finales tan OOC me asquean.

Créeme que yo también desearía hacer los caps más largos, pero mi cabeza llega a un límite cambiante. Y siempre termino frustrada gracias a eso. Por eso algunos caps son largos, otros son cortos. T_T

Y pues, acá está la actualización. Espero que te guste éste cap. Y espero verte a menudo por acá. :3

**Kuchiki Yamiko: **¡Nya! Me alegra que la manera en que plasmo a Tom les guste a los lectores –se siente awesome (?)-. Y me halaga que pienses que Alice está preciosa. Es duro trabajar con OC's en fandoms, pero me alegra mucho que no resulte un personaje plano y soso cual típica Mary Sue. :) Y, méeeeh, ¿cómo no amar a nuestro queridísimo Tom? Tom es… Es… *se desmaya (?)*.

Anyway, acá tienes el nuevo cap. Espero que te guste. :3 ¡See ya! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mag C.<strong>_


	9. Secreto

**Disclaimer:** No, no soñemos. No somos dueños de Harry Potter. Todo le pertenece a Madam Rowling. Solamente Alice y el fic son míos.

**Nota: **¡Noveno capítulo! ¡Feliz Año para todos ustedes! Me alegro muchísimo de estar acá continuando este fic y de tener lectores. De todo corazón, gracias por sus reviews y visitas que, aunque son pocos, significan mucho para mí. En fin, espero disfruten del primer capítulo del año 2012.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **No sé cuál podría poner. Por algo tiene Rating M. Este capítulo está centrado en Alice. No se preocupen, no habrá fluff ni situaciones acaparantes que resulten molestas. Es simplemente una exploración a la personalidad de nuestra querida albina, sin alterar gran cosa del fic y del canon original.

**Música: **Esta canción me encanta muchísimo. Especialmente por la letra:

_The Pierces - Secret: _http : / / www . youtube . com/ watch?v = HzNFwxsSPwU

**Summary:** _Porque si provocas a una Slytherin, puedes salir muy, muy mal parado._

* * *

><p><em>"Dos pueden guardar un secreto, si uno de ellos está muerto." (The Pierces - Secret)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**Secreto**

Por Merlín. Una Gryffindor los había visto. Habían sido descuidados, maldita sea. ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso?

La muchacha rubia le dirigió una mirada llena de superioridad, con una sonrisa amplia y los ojos estrechados. Gracias a Merlín que Tom aún no se había enterado.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que hagas toda mi tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por un año.

Alice arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Tarea hecha por un año? ¿Sólo eso?

La chica abrió la boca, como intentando decir algo. Sin embargo ningún sonido salió.

—Quiero que convenzas a Tom Riddle para que me dé un beso. —dijo finalmente.

Y la albina sintió una carcajada burbujear en su garganta. Sin embargo, también sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Ese pinchazo quemante que le hacía preguntarse qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo.

—Bien. Cerraremos el trato ésta noche en el lavabo de las chicas. Convenceré a Tom.

—Perfecto. —dijo la Gryffindor, antes de irse destilando satisfacción.

Alice ahogó una risita irónica mientras salía del salón. Pestañeó lentamente y se arregló el cabello.

Ah sí. Un trato. Claro que arreglarían un trato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Y, ¿me repites qué fue lo que dije?

Una figura delgada estaba acuclillada encima de otra figura un poco más baja. La melena rubia de la figura tendida en el suelo estaba desordenada y sucia, y se le pegaba a la cara gracias al sudor y al agua. La piel de la chica estaba amoratada y tenía rasguños en toda la piel de sus brazos. Alice se echó a reír y le propinó otra patada.

—Querida, por favor. Me estoy cansando y mi paciencia es escasa. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Dime que entendiste qué te dije.

—Que… —logró articular la Gryffindor—. Que no los vi a Riddle y a ti besándose en el salón del profesor Slughorn.

—¿De qué beso hablas?

—De ninguno.

Alice se levantó y caminó alrededor de la muchacha. Danzó como sólo una retorcida bailarina haría y se volvió a acuclillar, esta vez frente a ella.

—Me alegra mucho de que nos entendamos. Será nuestro pequeño secretito. ¿No te alegras de que una Slytherin te confíe un secreto tan importante a ti? ¿Una Gryffindor, una sangre-sucia? ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

—Allison… —murmuró la otra.

Alice sonrió y pestañeó con fingida ternura.

—Allison, sí. ¿Puedo contar contigo? ¿Puedo contar con que éste pequeño secreto nos una en secreta amistad?

—S-sí.

—Mírame a los ojos, querida. —Allison hizo ademán de levantarse, sin lograrlo. Alice frunció el ceño y la agarró por los cabellos, obligándola a alzar la cabeza—. ¡Maldita sea, dije que me miraras a los ojos! Por Merlín, tu aspecto es deplorable. En fin, querida, ¿tengo tu palabra? ¿Puedo contar con tu silencio?

Sus labios se entreabrieron mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban. La albina arqueó una ceja y ladeó su cabeza.

—M-maldita Slytherin… —musitó la rubia entre sollozos. Alice la soltó y se levantó, apuntándola con la varita.

—¿Maldita yo? Perfecto. _¡Crucio!_ —gritó con voz potente. Al ver a Allison retorcerse y gritar de dolor, se echó a reír—. Ay, por Salazar. ¿Las Gryffindors pueden ser más estúpidas?

Alice se cruzó de brazos y la contempló como si observara un complicado problema de Aritmancia. Allison seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, llorando y sollozando. Suspiró y se apartó el cabello de su rostro con gesto teatral.

—¿Sabes? Jamás me había divertido. Y reído, sí. Jamás me había divertido y reído tanto. Te doy las gracias. —luego frunció los labios pensativa y, sonriendo con premura, añadió—. Hagamos algo divertido. ¡Un Juramento Inquebrantable! Así nadie sabrá de nuestro pequeño secretito. ¿Te parece?

Y la rubia asintió, resignada y sintiendo el miedo como fuego líquido en su pecho. Se levantó, tambaleándose y se recostó del lavabo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, sin dejar de sollozar.

—Espérame aquí y ya regreso.

Y unos minutos más tarde, Alice regresó acompañada de Walburga, que observó sorprendida a Allison y le dedicó una mirada de confusión a su compañera, cosa que la albina contestó con una sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de ser alentadora.

Allison y Alice se agarraron de las manos y fijaron sus miradas, una en la otra. El rostro de la Gryffindor estaba ensangrentado y uno de sus ojos estaba amoratado. Walburga fue enlazando ambas manos con una línea brillante como una llama, con la confusión latente en sus ojos mientras hacía las preguntas con la voz llena de parsimonia.

—¿… Y juras mantener éste secreto, sea cual sea, y llevártelo a la tumba?

—Lo juro. —dijo Allison, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Alice sonrió ampliamente.

—Es un juramento.

—Es un juramento. —repitió la otra.

Walburga se acercó al espejo, mientras Alice soltaba la mano de Allison y la miraba penetrantemente.

—Recuerda, Allison Abercrombie. Si un secreto de ésta envergadura se rompe, significará que eres una mala amiga. Y tú y yo no queremos ser enemigas, ¿verdad?

La mencionada negó rápidamente.

—Perfecto. —dijo Alice sonriendo ampliamente. Agarró a Walburga del brazo y la arrastró afuera del baño, ignorando sus protestas sobre lo concentrada que estaba con el espejo, dejando a la Gryffindor sola y ahogando chillidos de miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Y, ¿sabes qué le ocurre a esa Gryffindor? Te saluda como si te conociera de toda la vida. —dijo Tom mientras miraba con evidente asco a la muchacha rubia sentada del otro lado del salón.

—Tal vez sí nos conozcamos. —dio Alice mientras cerraba los ojos y esbozaba una mirada de satisfacción.

—Claro. ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes dos, Stratford?

Alice abrió los ojos y sonrió, ladeando su cabeza hacia Tom. Pestañeó con coquetería y se encogió de hombros.

—Es un secreto, Tom.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Corto pero justo a mi parecer. Porque a pesar de ser una bruja fría y desapegada, Alice es una Slytherin. Y a los Slytherins les encanta torturar a los sangre-sucia. Especialmente si son Gryffindors, ¿verdad? Además, ¿cómo olvidar que los Slytherins en naturaleza son un poco retorcidos?

Allison Abercrombie NO es un personaje canon. No tendrá futuras apariciones –eso espero– ni cumplirá funciones más adelante. Simplemente me funcionaba para éste capítulo. Y listo. Aunque el apellido "Abercrombie" sí es de un personaje canon, Euan Abercrombie. Y pues, ¿qué tiene de relación con Allison? Los oídos grandes. Oídos grandes me suena a chismoso de profesión. Cosa mía por clichés sosos pues.

Por cierto, ¿qué es ese pinchazo que siente Alice? Creo que todos lo saben. ¡Los celos! Ohh, ¿quién no ha sentido los celos como un puñetazo en el pecho? Yo por lo menos lo siento como Alice: Como un pinchazo ácido y quemante. Ja, ja.

En fin, espero que les guste éste cap. A los que dejan reviews, a los que favean y visitan, mil gracias. Aunque no lo crean, los reviews y los faves me hacen feliz, MUY FELIZ. Más feliz que un paquete recién hecho de palomitas acarameladas y un paquete de SweeTarts [bueno, no. Tanto así no].

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mag C.<strong>_


	10. Sadismo

**Pre-nota: **No suelo escribir cosas serias acá. Creo que a éstas alturas ya todos sabrán sobre la ley SOPA y sus consecuencias si se aprueba. Por ende, tal vez éste sea el último capítulo de Ava Adore.

No, no creo que éste cap lo finalice como se debe, pero realmente tenía que subirlo. ¿Por qué? Porque fue uno de los primeros capítulos que escribí y en el que realmente me volqué de un todo. Soy totalmente honesta al decir que en éste capítulo, aunque corto, trabajé hasta tener el cerebro escurrido.

Originalmente, éste capítulo iba a ser el capítulo once. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, no puedo dejar –si es que Fanfiction termina afectado, que tal vez así sea- que "Ava Adore" se vaya sin haber mostrado su clímax erótico y perverso. Podrá ser soso para algunos, pero yo amé éste capítulo. Y no creo llegar a sentirme completa si el fanfic desaparece y no lo publiqué jamás.

Y pues, ya terminando, espero que les guste. Si este es el capítulo final, que así sea. Y si no, de todo corazón, espero seguirlos viendo en un futuro.

¡Oh! Y mil, mil gracias de todo corazón por las visitas, los hits y los reviews. Significa muchísimo para mí. Aunque me digan sosa y cursilona.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> ¡Tom es mío, mío, mío! *escucha el crujido de los nudillos de los escoltas del copyright (?)* De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Nada es mío. Excepto Alice y el fanfic.

**Nota: **Estaba loca por escribir esto. La canción y la letra me matan. En especial porque, cada vez que la escucho, me imagino que es Tom diciéndole eso a Alice y expresando muy bien la parte carnal de su relación. Además, Till Lindemann me fascina (l) (?) –esto no va al caso, pero bueno xD-.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Lime, porque no es jodidamente explícito. Y una pequeñita, pero bastante explícita, escena de SADOMASOQUISMO. ¿Entendieron? SADOMASOQUISMO. ¡Es Tom Riddle –aka Voldemort-, vamos! ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Ñoñadas y _"Te amo" _a cada rato? ¡PUES NO!

**Música: **Diría lo mismo que puse en el apartado de "Nota", pero eso sería repetir y recalcar, cual muletilla pues:

_Rammstein – Ich Tu Dir Weh: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = lFDmh7Uztp0 (Está subtitulada para mejor comprensión.)

**Summary:** _Y esa inquietud suya fue el desencadenante de una espiral de caos._

* * *

><p>"<em>Estás completamente rendida ante mí<em>

_Tú me amas porque yo no__te amo (…)_

_Desea lo que quieras no me puedo negar (…)_

_¡Te hago daño!_

_¡No me arrepiento! (…)_

_Tú eres la nave, yo el capitán_

_¿A dónde va este __viaje__?_

_(Rammstein – Ich Tu Dir Weh [Te hago daño])"_

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Sadismo**

—Quisiera saber qué se siente el que te lancen la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Tom miró a Alice con los ojos muy abiertos, con una clara expresión de _"¿Estás loca?"._ Alice se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Me da curiosidad… ¿A ti no?

—No soy masoquista, Alice.

—Ya sé, pero, ¿no te da curiosidad?

—No.

Alice desvió su mirada hacia el lago, con un semblante de decepción. Tom chasqueó la lengua y se concentró en terminar la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vaya que esa chica era extraña, ¿quién va a querer saber lo que se siente cuando te lanzan la maldición _Cruciatus_?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahí estaban de nuevo. Tom deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella y comenzó a moverlos rápidamente en círculos. Estaba demasiado ansioso, y sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Alice se estremeció y arqueó su espalda mientras ahogaba un agudo gemido, sintiéndose desfallecer.

—Quiero probar algo… —musitó el moreno mirándola intensamente. Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró desconcertada, con la mirada opacada y nublada por el placer.

—Va-vale …

—¿No quieres saber qué voy a hacer?

—C-confío e-en ti.

Grave error. Un movimiento de varita, y sus manos se encontraron atadas a la cabecera de la cama con unas tiras de cuero que no sabía de dónde habían salido. Alice miró hacia ambos lados y arqueó una ceja, sin dejar de jadear ante el movimiento adentro de su cuerpo que él no había detenido.

—¿Esto? —claro, ¿cómo no? Si para Tom Marvolo Riddle el placer significa destruir, lacerar, dañar, marcar…

Tom asintió mientras respiraba profundamente. Ahogó un gruñido y sacó sus dedos, observando detenidamente a Alice respirar entrecortadamente, cediendo a lo que sea que quisiera hacerle él. Se apretó contra ella, preparándose para entrar entre esos pliegues húmedos una vez más. Y en un momento de extraña lucidez y sin pensar en nada más, agarró su varita. Apuntó hacia ella, comenzó a entrar, y mientras se hundía en la primera estocada, inhaló y exclamó con voz potente:

—¡Crucio!

El grito de Alice retumbó en sus oídos como el chillido de una mandrágora. Se estremeció bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Tom jadeó y recargó su peso en ambos brazos dejándose caer levemente sobre ella, sin soltar la varita. Ambos temblaban como hojas, sin dejar de respirar como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Alice abrió sus ojos y miró de manera trémula y vaga a Tom, frunciendo el ceño y rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas, apretándolo contra sí y obligándolo a entrar aún más en ella, sintiendo la presión, mezclada con el dolor y el placer.

—¿N-no te v-vas a m-mover? —logró inquirir entre jadeos entrecortados— ¿N-no vas hacerlo o-otra v-vez?

Tom logró arquear una ceja y, sin dejar de jadear, sintiendo crecer un extraño ánimo en su interior, musitó:

—¿Q-quieres que lo haga o-otra vez?

—S-sí.

Agarró impulso y nuevamente comenzó a embestirla, esta vez más rápida que la anterior. Levantó su varita, volvió a apuntar y exclamó, entre jadeos y gruñidos:

—¡Crucio!

Ella volvió a gritar y a retorcerse. Y, por alguna maquiavélica razón, Tom encontró en ese grito un empuje a embestirla con más fuerza de la que usaba. Alice comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, musitando entre jadeos un _"Más, Tom… Más…"_, haciendo que él levantara la varita y la embistiera con más ahínco, gritando una y otra vez _"¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!"_, acompañado de sus gritos. Ahí no había amor, había sadismo, masoquismo, autocomplacencia. Y Tom, con su mente en blanco, no dejaba de experimentar un goce desenfrenado al escuchar cada uno de sus gritos de placer y dolor.

—T-Tom… B-bésame…

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó. Cubriendo sus labios por completo, enredando su lengua con la de ella. Alice se debatió y se retorció. Gritó como posesa, siendo ahogada por Tom besándola —de esa manera que debía considerarse ilegal—. Porque el _Imperturbate _jamás dejaría que un sonido se escapase al exterior. Se retorcía porque precisamente no podía moverse, porque las tiras de cuero le destrozaban las muñecas; gritaba porque nadie jamás la escucharía, porque se desgarraría la garganta y ni a él le importaría. Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba muchísimo.

Al último grito de "_¡Crucio"_ de Tom, Alice arqueó su espalda, haciendo un ángulo antinatural con su cadera y haciendo que el muchacho por un momento temiera que se fuese a romper cual muñeca de porcelana, gritando junto a él y dejándose caer al tiempo en que sintió el tirón en su abdomen y a Tom vaciándose dentro de ella, cayendo encima suyo, jadeando sin control.

Sintiendo un muy, muy leve ápice de preocupación, Tom ladeó su cabeza, buscando su mirada. Esperando encontrar unos ojos vidriosos o alguna muestra de que no estaba bien, sin prestarle mucha atención al latido desenfrenado de su corazón. Mientras jadeaba, notó que ella hizo amago de moverse y hablar, disparando en su mente el pensamiento de que quería apartarse de él. O de que quería insultarlo.

—T-Tom… —musitó entre jadeos, volteando hacia él, clavando su mirada en la de él, sorprendiéndolo al ver que sus ojos no expresaban ni asco, ni desprecio. Brillaban cual topacio a la luz del sol con una expresión de cínica satisfacción— Esto hay que… Hacerlo otra vez…

Y Tom se echó a reír con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, rindiéndose al cansancio y cerrando sus ojos, con su cuerpo amoldado al de Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Éste capítulo me dejó con el cerebro escurrido. Entre Rammstein, el libro Once Minutos –que nunca me canso de releer- y la película de Repo!, me arrojaron bastante inspiración. Y las palabras fueron fluyendo solas. Creo que no es un lemon o lime asquerosamente vulgar. No sé, considero que lo vulgar es cuando se centra en el acto carnal sin tomar en cuenta sus pensamientos, lo que sienten. Lo que pasa por sus cabezas y cuerpos en esos momentos. YO lo considero así, YO. Eso no significa que ustedes deban considerarlo igual. Creo que es distinta una película erótica a una porno. ¿Por qué? Porque el porno DA-ASCO. Punto. En todo caso ya saben qué hacer. Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, granizados (?), toooodo lo que quieran decir –QUE NO SEA OFENSIVO, POR FAVOR-, pues ya saben. El botón amarillo los llama…~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mag C.<strong>_


	11. Proceso

**Disclaimer:** Todo ser de Rowling. Mío ser el fic y Alice.

**Nota: **¡Décimo primer capítulo! Me alegro muchísimo de que mi inspiración me haya azotado (?) con esto. No había leído los reviews, miles de gracias. Sus reviews me motivan muchísimo a continuar ésta cosa bizarra que salió de mi cabeza. Me halaga muchísimo que, a pesar de no ser un personaje canon, tomen con mucho agrado a la pareja que han resultado ser ella y Tom. De verdad, muchísimas gracias.

Por cierto, sé que a muchos les pareció cursi la pre-nota en el anterior cap. Cursi, lo sé, pero era necesaria. Insisto, el internet estaba -o aún está- en peligro de ser censurado. Y probablemente miles de cosas acá -puede que me equivoque, puede que no- estaban en peligro de perderse. Así que me pareció altamente necesario.

Eso es todo.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Éste capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Alice. NO, no en primera persona. Es bastante dramático, así que no quiero reclamos cortavenas en los reviews… (?) De acuerdo, no. Pero simplemente espero que logren ponerse en los calzones (?) de Alice. Porque parte de mi mentalidad está impresa en éste cap. Y creo que por eso es que salió tan rápido.

**Música: **Lacey tiene una voz preciosísima, y en combinación con los acordes de Apocalyptica, créanme que hacen una obra maestra:

_Apocalyptica – Broken Pieces [feat. Lacey]: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=mt1hcCHczWE [Vean el vídeo. Aunque Black Swan no tiene nada que ver con el fic o la canción, es uno de mis vídeos favoritos]

**Summary:** _Y cuando notó el daño, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal…_

* * *

><p><em>"Ahora es demasiado tarde para pararse a procesar<br>Fue tu elección: tú lo dejaste entrar."_

_(Apocalyptica & Lacey - Broken Pieces)_

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

**Proceso**

Alice era de esas personas desapegadas que odiaban cuidar de alguien más excepto de su persona. Odiaba tener que preocuparse por alguien más, tomarse un mínimo de molestia por otro ser humano. O no, error, por otro ser vivo. Por ende, aunque le gustaban ciertos animales, odiaba tener mascotas.

Y cuando le preguntaron, estando pequeña, si quería cuidar de alguien en algún momento de su vida, simplemente contestó con una frase, mordaz y cortante.

"_Preferiría morir…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando notó el primer moretón, simplemente lo ignoró. Sí, ella y Tom estaban teniendo sexo cada vez más rudo. Era normal que él hiciera fuerza de más y le dejara marcas, ¿verdad?

Y aunque no dolía y desaparecía al cabo de unos días, Alice comenzó a fruncir el ceño cuando los moretones se multiplicaron. Y que ahora venían acompañados de rasguños y cicatrices, sencillamente no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que usar el suéter perennemente. Aun cuando se muriera de calor y los profesores la acosaran con preguntas e interrogatorios.

Sí, odiaba eso. Pero, ¿cómo recordarlo en medio de esa niebla de aplastante placer, mezclado con el lacerante dolor que le brindaba Tom?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando comenzaron los preparativos para los exámenes finales, Alice notó algo demasiado inquietante. No por cuenta propia, sino gracias a Walburga, que desde aquel episodio en el baño, se había vuelto íntima amiga suya.

Aquel día en el desayuno, habían servido hojuelas de avena, tostadas con mantequilla, tocino ahumado y jugo de calabaza. Y por alguna extraña razón, todo se le antojó de una manera bastante obsesiva. E, ignorando las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros de casa, se sirvió un gran tazón de avena, cuatro tostadas y varias hebras de tocino.

—Alice, ¿no te parece que es… Algo exagerado para un desayuno todo eso que te serviste? —musitó Walburga con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No, no lo creo. ¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo, con la boca llena de hojuelas, mirándola con una ceja arqueada y sin dejar de masticar.

—Pues… No sé, es que parece mucha comida para un solo estómago. A menos claro, que seas Dorian —dijo la Black, señalando al aludido y ahogando una risita. En respuesta, Dorian chasqueó la lengua, antes de dar un gran trago de jugo de calabaza.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Desde cuándo comer es un crimen?

—No digo que lo sea, es que…

—¡Ya, por los pantalones de Merlín, Walburga! ¿No crees que deberías dejar a la pobre de Stratford comer en paz? ¡Llevas semanas recriminándole su forma de comer y las cantidades de su almuerzo! —explotó Abraxas, que estaba harto del numerito que venía montando desde hacía tanto tiempo Walburga.

Y mientras ambos discutían, Alice se detuvo abruptamente. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, su mente concentrada en hacer cálculos. Cálculos que no se le hacían graciosos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas más tarde, la albina estaba encerrada en un cubículo en el baño –aprovechando sus diez minutos de receso-, sentada sobre el retrete, mordiéndose las uñas. Walburga le había hecho notar algo que no le agradaba para nada.

Llevaba tres meses comiendo como un tornado. Llevaba tres meses viendo moretones y marcas en su cuerpo. Llevaba tres meses usando ropa holgada sin prestarle atención a nada.

Y por último, llevaba tres meses sin saber lo que era su período menstrual.

¡Ah!, pero cómo olvidarlo: Llevaba tres largos meses teniendo sexo con Tom.

Y de repente algo en su cabeza hizo "clic". Su respiración se aceleró al mismo tiempo que se mordía los labios, con los nervios y el miedo a flor de piel. Salió del retrete apresuradamente y se plantó frente a los lavabos. Primero cayó el suéter al suelo, luego el chaleco. Y por último, la blusa.

Su mirada vagó por todo su reflejo y casi ahogó un chillido de horror al ver su silueta. Esa redondez en su vientre no podía ser producto de tanta comida. No, era una redondez demasiado perfecta, demasiado geométrica…

Las náuseas la invadieron repentinamente. El sonido del chapoteo resonó en el baño antes de llegar al primer cubículo y vaciar allí su desayuno. Para cuando terminó, una aplastante sensación de desesperación arrasó con su autocontrol y comenzó a gemir y a llorar, sin importarle si alguien la veía o escuchaba. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar sin control.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando volvió encarar a su reflejo de nuevo, notó los detalles. Las cicatrices, los moretones, las ojeras y lo pálida que estaba su piel. Y tuvo ganas de volver a hundirse en el llanto y de gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Y mientras el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas volvían a instalarse en su cuerpo, en su mente se desdibujó una borrosa imagen de Tom mirándola con ese desprecio que él solía reservar únicamente para los sangre-sucia. Y ahí fue cuando tuvo miedo.

Porque ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Pues acá está. ¿Qué creían? ¿Acaso pensaban que tanta calentura entre esos dos no iba a arrojar algo malo?

Y, sí. Por muy cruel que suene, Alice y yo somos iguales en esa parte. Yo honestamente preferiría ir a criar gusanos y a sembrar margaritas, antes que tener que cuidar de alguien. Soy una persona bastante egoísta y no me molesta admitirlo. Sencillamente odio tener que preocuparme por alguien más… Excepto, claro, en pequeñísimas y contadas ocasiones. Porque tengo dos amigas que son como hermanas para mí. Y que si les llegara a pasar algo, reaccionaría como Tom en el último libro de Harry Potter. ¿Recuerdan lo furioso que se puso cuando asesinaron a Bellatrix? Pues sí, así. Pero, en el caso general, sí. Odio tener que cuidar de alguien más. Quizás por eso el destino quiso que fuera hija única. Eso sí, tampoco es que soy una total bruja. Me el sentimiento que te queda luego de ayudar a alguien… Que lo merece, claro está.

Y ya, dejo de hablarles de mí. Perdónenme el acaparar éste apartado con ésta tontería.

Otra cosa, alguien me mencionó –por chat, claro está- que resultaba soso responder a los reviews al final de los caps. No sé ustedes, ambas cosas me resultan igual. Pero me gusta contestarlas así en público y no en privado. Para que no queden dudas… Y porque me gusta, joder. Me encanta responder los reviews de manera pública [xD]. Pero, ya ustedes me dirán qué les gusta más.

Un beso muy grande a todos los que me leen. Y ya saben, dejen reviews. Soy inmensamente feliz cuando leo sus reviews, créanme que sí.

PD: ¡Ya "Ava Adore" llegó a los 200 hits! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Mil gracias!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mag C.<strong>_


	12. Laberinto

**Disclaimer:** Ampliaré el disclaimer: Todo el magnífico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece y siempre le pertenecerá a Rowling. Al igual que las canciones y letras que aquí uso. Solamente Alice y el fic son míos. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión, no por buscar obtener alguna ganancia económica. Los reviews son lo que sustentan mi -temporal- felicidad.

**Nota: **¡Décimo segundo capítulo! Mi inspiración está a mil. Y eso es algo tremendamente bueno…

Aunque, por otro lado es malo. ¿Saben por qué? Porque sólo faltan dos capítulos para que "Ava Adore" se termine. Y si mi inspiración e imaginación se ponen productivas –y no sucede nada con el internet-, para antes del viernes sabrán cómo finaliza todo esto. Triste, triste. Si lo hubiese alargado, en Julio hubiese cumplido un año. Pero no me voy a poner nostálgica, ahora que viene el final.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **En éste cap habrán ciertos tintes de la historia de Alice. NO, no voy a dedicar éste capítulo exclusivamente a ella. Sino que simplemente me parece un poquito forzado el que Tom haya terminado como pareja de ésta chica y que nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza qué rayos se cocía dentro de ella. Espero haberme esforzado bastante como para que no resulte algo suesco.

**Música: **Esta vez usé dos canciones de mis dos grupos favoritos:

_Oomph! – Labyrinth: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = oYPtyqyf-2g

_Apocalyptica – Not Strong Enough: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = e5O90uzvUA4

**Summary:** _Tom odiaba que le ignoraran. Especialmente que le mintieran. Y ella no podía irse como si nada…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tú ya no sabes quién eres<em>_  
>Tú ya no sabes lo que es el Amor<em>_  
>Tu reflejo se ha desfigurado<br>Nadie está aquí para abrazarte  
>Toc, toc, déjame entrar<em>_  
>Déjame ser tu secreto."<em>

_(Oomph! – Labyrinth)_

_-.-_

"_No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme_

_No puedo huir de ti_

_Volvería a ti_

_Es muy difícil elegir entre el placer y el dolor (…)_

_Mi corazón está encadenado a ti_

_Y no me puedo liberar."_

_(Apocalyptica & Brent Smith – Not Strong Enough)_

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

**Laberinto**

Junio arribó con tanta rapidez, que casi fue abrumador para todos los estudiantes en Hogwarts. En todas partes se veían estudiantes concentrados en sus libros y pergaminos, con sus ojos fijos en las páginas, ávidos y ansiosos por aprobar.

Sin embargo, había una estudiante a la que le daba completamente igual si aprobaba o no. No era como si fuese muy importante a fin de cuentas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tom encerró en un círculo rojo el número treinta y uno del mes de Julio. Ya sabía a dónde debía ir al terminar aquel año en Hogwarts, y no precisamente al asqueroso orfanato. No, claro que no.

Su mirada vagó hasta el día que era. Diez de Junio. Y frunció el ceño, molesto, al darse cuenta de algo.

Alice llevaba ya tres semanas y media ignorándolo. No le hablaba, no lo miraba. E incluso se escabullía cuando coincidían en la sala común. No le molestaba en demasía la falta de sexo, claro que no. Pero odiaba que alguien lo ignorara de esa manera sin dar razones. Sentía como si hubiese vuelto al condenado principio de todo, cuando era víspera de su cumpleaños y ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Era molesto, demasiado molesto.

Ah, pero no iría tras ella. Claro que no. Esperaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y había parecido un buen plan… En teoría. Porque a finales de Julio, aún seguía ignorándolo. Y ya comenzaba a ser frustrante la maldita espera.

La noche antes de que las clases terminaran, la mesa de Slytherin estaba más agitada que de costumbre. Y por alguna razón, todos parecían niños de primer año.

—Y, Alice, ¿me visitarás durante el verano? —dijo Walburga recargando su rostro en la palma de su mano.

—Intentaré hacerlo —musitó la albina con la mirada perdida en las ventanas del Gran Comedor.

Tom alzó su cabeza y la ladeó con confusión. Mientras escuchaba a las dos chicas hablar, un pensamiento lo asaltó. Una sonrisa maliciosa se anidó en su rostro. Y, sin que nadie lo notara, se levantó y se escabulló del Gran Comedor, totalmente embriagado por la emoción y el sentimiento de expectativa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque llevaba mucho tiempo estando con ella, Tom no sabía ni una pizca de Alice. Sí, conocía sus manías raras, conocía las pocas cosas que le gustaban y las que le disgustaban. Pero no sabía nada de su vida. Dónde vivía, quiénes eran sus padres, si tenía hermanos o no… Y en medio de la cena, una idea lo asaltó. Ya había conseguido la manera de saber por qué lo ignoraba, y de paso saber algo más de ella.

Usando el don nato del sigilo de las serpientes, se entremezcló con la sombras cerca de la entrada a su sala común. Sonrió ampliamente y alistó su varita, mientras sus ojos despedían un brillo rojizo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice caminaba totalmente ajena al mundo. Su semblante estaba apagado y caminaba sin preocuparse si alguien iba a su lado, adelante o atrás. Tenía ganas de irse a la cama y no hablar con nadie más.

En cuanto llegó a la sala común, se plantó frente a la entrada con los labios entreabiertos. Tenía demasiadas ganas de echarse a llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era fácil, demasiado fácil. Ella ya tenía un mes andando así. Distraída, completamente distraída. Y Tom tuvo ganas de carcajearse hasta el cansancio.

Levantó su mano y… Oh, Merlín, qué fácil era…

—_¡Legeremens!_

Y Alice se quedó petrificada, y Tom jadeó cuando se internó en su cabeza…

Un parpadeo, y vio a una niña pequeña con un vestido gris, corriendo por un bosque, riendo desenfrenadamente. Tom ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, abrumado por la cantidad de cosas que estaba viendo. Otro parpadeo, y la escena se desvaneció. Ahora la niña estaba mirándose en un espejo. Sus ojos eran rojos y brillaban como rubíes. La escena volvió a desvanecerse, y luego escuchó un chasquido, como de alguien que alista una escopeta. Y luego un grito.

Y, antes de que Alice se llevara las manos a la cabeza y gritara, cortando el hechizo, Tom logró ver a la niña dándose la vuelta, cubierta de sangre, mirándose en un espejo mientras usaba la sangre y se delineaba los labios, sonriendo. Casi la sintió a su lado en cuanto escuchó un susurro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía qué rayos había pasado. Y, ¡demonios!, ¿cómo rayos había recordado eso? Ni siquiera estaba pensando. Pero estaba segura de que había escuchado a alguien lanzarle un hechizo. Miró en todas direcciones, desesperada y mordiéndose las uñas. Tragó saliva y murmuró la contraseña, entrando apresuradamente a la sala común.

Corrió por los pasillos y se arrojó a la cama en cuanto entró en su habitación. Comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos, intentando dormirse. No le importaba ponerse el pijama siquiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De acuerdo, ¿qué diablos había visto? Sí, a una niña corriendo por un oscuro bosque. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con Alice? Y luego estaba el chasquido, el grito y esa niña de ojos rojos –que ciertamente NO era Alice- sonriendo frente al espejo. Ah, y cómo olvidar ese susurro que se parecía en demasía al siseo de una serpiente, "_Gané"_. Maldecía el que ella hubiese logrado romper el hechizo antes de que pudiera averiguar por qué lo estaba evitando y qué significaba aquello.

Aunque no importaba. Ya encontraría la manera de enterarse de lo que quería saber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas después, sintió una mano jalando la manga de su pijama. Gruñó y entreabrió los ojos, con la idea de soltarle una palabrota al que se hubiese atrevido a despertarlo. Idea que se suavizó al ver a cierta albina mirándolo cohibida.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sabes qué hora es? —musitó Tom, ahogando un bostezo.

—Sí, perdona… Es que… Bueno, quería… —Alice tragó saliva y tensó la mano que sostenía su pijama. Parecía que estuviese a punto de confesar un asesinato—. Quería estar contigo un rato.

Tom arqueó una ceja y se arrimó, haciéndole espacio en la cama. Alice se mordió los labios y se acostó a su lado. El chico se cubrió con la manta y entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero promete que me dejarás dormir.

—Sí, Tom. No duraré mucho acá.

Cuando estuvo seguro que ella había terminado de hablar, cerró los ojos y relajó su rostro. Sólo para dar un respingo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Alice pegarse al suyo y a su mano apretando la suya.

—Alice, ¿qué..?

—Es sólo un momento Tom. Ya te lo dije, no duraré mucho acá.

Tom resopló. Su expresión se suavizó, al igual que su voz.

—¿Qué ocurre? —a pesar de que estaba oscuro y que estaba adormilado, notó perfectamente cómo su cuerpo se tensó ante la pregunta—. Alice, ¿por qué me estás evitando?

—Por nada, Tom…

—Mientes —su voz sonó firme pese a lo atontado que se sentía. Ella tragó saliva.

—No estoy mintiendo, Tom. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente…

—Mientes —repitió.

Alice se apretó más contra él y se acurrucó en su pecho. Tom rodó los ojos al sentir como una sensación _desconocida _para su persona, se alojaba en su cuerpo. Haría uso de otros de sus recursos para conseguir información: La galantería y la amabilidad. Deslizó una mano por su espalda y le desordenó el cabello.

—Y… ¿Qué harás éste verano?

—Nada…

—¿No visitarás a Walburga?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Alice no contestó, y Tom sintió una apremiante necesidad de sacarle la información de maneras nada suaves.

—¿Por qué no visitarás a Walburga? Sabes que te recriminará eso luego del verano.

La albina inhaló aire profundamente. Su cuerpo se tensó, alarmando a Tom.

—Yo no voy a volver a Hogwarts, Tom.

Y por un momento, Tom sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado con el palo de una escoba. La soltó y se sentó, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de enojo grabada en sus facciones. Enojo que creció más al ver la mirada de tristeza que tenía la chica.

—¿Por qué? —dijo, intentando controlar el tono de voz para no despertar a Avery que dormía al lado de él.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? —insistió, apretando los puños.

Alice negó con su cabeza.

—No importa, Tom —se mordió los labios y se levantó sin mirarlo, saliendo de la habitación silenciosamente.

Tom se sentó en su cama de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar la puerta con una mezcla de rabia y sorpresa.

Ella no podía irse así como así.

No, a menos que él lo quisiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Y acá está. Les recuerdo, dos capítulos más y "Ava Adore" se termina. Espero no haber hecho muy dramático el final de éste cap. Es necesario para poder tener el final que quiero.

Sobre las escenitas de la vida de Alice, sé que no parecen tener coherencia. Pero al final de "Ava Adore" explicaré todo. Ya todo está bien concreto en mi cabeza. Así que, y repito, antes del viernes ya habré terminado.

Oh, por cierto… ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias a las chicas que dejaron reviews! Si pudiera mandarles panqués de agradecimiento, lo haría. Acá tienen la tan esperada continuación. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mag C.<strong>_


	13. Finale

**Disclaimer:** Ampliaré el disclaimer: Todo el magnífico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece y siempre le pertenecerá a Rowling. Al igual que las canciones y letras que aquí uso. Solamente Alice y el fic son míos. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión, no por buscar obtener alguna ganancia económica. Los reviews son lo que sustentan mi –temporal- felicidad.

**Nota: **¡Décimo tercer capítulo! Ya falta poco, y lamento la tardanza. Creo que fue una boba excusa para mantener el interés [lo siento. Humildad, Mag. Humildad].

Como ya les dije, el final está muy claro en mi cabeza. Así que mañana en la mañana u hoy en la noche estaré subiendo el final. Esperaba poder hacerlo un poco más tarde. Y también esperaba que éste fuese el final, dado que yo quería que "Ava Adore" tuviese trece capítulos. Pero sencillamente no se puede tener todo en ésta vida *inserte sonido de disco rayado aquí* (?)

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **En éste capítulo voy a modificar UN POQUITO la escena que todos conocemos del encuentro entre Morfin y Tom. Lloriqueos y reclamos, al final.

**Música: **Esta canción en específico me recuerda muchísimo a Tom y su odio por los muggles. Pueden escucharla en ambas versiones, la de Korn y el cover hecho por Amy Lee. Ambas me encantan, pero creo que la voz de Jonathan Davis se ajusta más a mis pensamientos sobre Tom. Quizás sea porque es hombre a fin de cuentas:

_Korn – Thoughtless: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch? V = cfVMKWUiJhM [No saben lo mucho que me costó encontrar una buena traducción. Fue estresante]

_Evanescence – Thoughtless: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = hDoi73Wsz34

**Summary:** _No mostrar piedad ni misericordia. Merecen sufrir, merecen morir. Él ya no es más Tom Marvolo Riddle. Se acabó._

* * *

><p>"<em>Quiero ver cómo intentas ponerte a mi altura (…)<em>

_Todo mi odio no lo puedo controlar (…)_

_¡Voy a hundirte!"_

_(Korn – Thoughtless)_

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

**Finale**

—¿Una última salida?

Alice miraba perpleja a Tom, que la observaba con una alentadora sonrisa frente al expreso de Hogwarts.

—Sí. Si no vas a regresar, por lo menos, me gustaría que salieras conmigo. Un día. Y luego si no quieres volver a verme, pues no te guardaré rencores.

La albina se mordió los labios y le dedicó una mirada tímida. _"Bingo…"_, pensó Tom.

—De acuerdo. Una última salida —dijo mientras sonreía.

Y Tom tuvo que morderse los labios para no romper a reír desenfrenadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Qué bonito es éste lugar, Tom.

—Sí, lo sé…

Pequeño Hangleton no era como él se lo había imaginado. Pero no tenía tiempo para admirar el paisaje. Había venido a otra cosa muchísimo más importante que un simple paisaje.

—Tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes. ¿Me acompañarías? —murmuró Tom, mirándola de una manera que se le antojó demasiado dulce y alentadora. Sin embargo, no le pareció otra cosa que su manera de disculparse por lo arisco que había estado la noche anterior al fin de las clases.

—Claro —musitó Alice sonriendo nerviosamente.

Ambos comenzaron a internarse en el bosque a las afueras del valle. El ambiente estaba un poco menos oscuro gracias a la mortecina luz que desprendía la lámpara que llevaba Tom. Sintiendo una punzada de intranquilidad, se aferró a su brazo y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, Tom. Está muy oscuro.

Alice se mordió los labios al ver la gélida mirada de Tom, quien simplemente continuó caminando sin decirle nada.

Unos metros más adelante, ambos divisaron una vieja y destartalada casucha con un cuchillo clavado en la puerta y una extraña silueta grabada en la madera. Alice soltó a Tom, quien se acercó y golpeó la puerta.

—Espera, Tom. ¿Cómo sabes que ahí aún vive alguien?

La puerta crujió, abriéndose. Alice se asomó lentamente y observó el interior de la casa. No se veía gran cosa porque estaba débilmente alumbrado con la luz de una solitaria vela, que descansaba a los pies de un hombre con el cabello y la barba tan crecidos que no se le veían ni los ojos ni la boca.

Durante unos pocos segundos, que a Alice se le antojaron muy largos para su gusto, Tom y el extraño se miraron el uno al otro. Y luego, el hombre se levantó completamente sorprendido y lo señaló.

—¡TÚ! —bramó sin dejar de señalarlo— ¡TÚ!

El hombre se precipitó hacia la puerta, en dirección a Tom, sosteniendo un cuchillo y su varita en alto. Alice ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa y sacó su varita. Tom, sin embargo, entornó sus ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

—_Alto._

Tom había hablado en pársel. El desconocido patinó y cayó al suelo, estrellándose contra la mesa y arrojando frascos vacíos y mohosos al suelo. Contempló a Tom con evidente desconcierto.

—¿Hablaste?

—Sí, lo hice —Tom avanzó en la habitación, permitiendo que Alice entrara detrás de él y la puerta se balanceara y se cerrara.

La albina no podía decir ni una palabra. ¿Desde cuándo Tom hablaba pársel? Por otro lado, no podía dejar de sentir cierta admiración mezclada con la intranquilidad al ver la total carencia de miedo de Tom. El desconocido mostró cierto aire de desilusión, mezclado con repugnancia.

—¿Dónde está Marvolo? —dijo Tom.

—Muerto. ¿Murió hace años, verdad?

Tom frunció el ceño y lo miró con recelo.

—Entonces, ¿quién es usted?

—Soy Morfin, ¿verdad?

—¿Eres el hijo de Marvolo?

—Por supuesto que lo soy…

Morfin se apartó el cabello de su rostro para detallar a Tom, y Alice notó el brillante anillo en su mano derecha. Tom arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pensé que eras ese Muggle —murmuró Morfin—. Te pareces demasiado a ese Muggle…

—¿Qué Muggle? —dijo Tom bruscamente.

Alice contuvo la respiración. Se mordió los labios y se encogió de hombros. Estar en aquel sitio y aquella situación le gustaba cada vez menos.

—Ese Muggle con el que mi hermana se obsesionó. Ese Muggle que vivía en la gran casa de enfrente —dijo Morfin, escupiendo de repente en el suelo—. Te pareces demasiado a él. Riddle. Pero él es más viejo ahora, ¿verdad? Sí, él es más viejo que tú, ahora que lo pienso…

Morfin se veía ligeramente aturdido. Hizo amago de levantarse, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa, cuando súbitamente divisó a Alice.

—¡Ustedes se ven como ellos! Ah sí… Esa perra debilucha y quejica —bramó señalando a Alice, quien contuvo un jadeo de miedo—, ¡idéntica a Merope! ¡Y tú! ¡TÚ! —señaló a Tom con el cuchillo— ¡Eres demasiado parecido a él! ¡Demasiado parecido, muggle, sangre-sucia, inmundicia asquerosa!

Morfin se tambaleó y terminó de levantarse, para luego recostarse de la mesa.

—Él volvió, ya ves… —añadió sonriendo tontamente.

Tom contempló a Morfin con una mirada calculadora, evaluando las posibilidades. Se acercó lentamente y dijo:

—¿Riddle volvió?

—¡Ah, él la abandonó! ¡E hizo bien al casarse con la inmundicia! —bramó Morfin, escupiendo al suelo de nuevo—. ¡Robándonos antes de escapar! ¿Dónde está el relicario, eh, dónde está el relicario de Slytherin?

Tom no contestó. Se había quedado estático, escuchando. Morfin blandió el cuchillo y volvió a gritar:

—¡Nos deshonró, eso hizo, esa pequeña perra! ¿Y tú, viniendo aquí y haciendo preguntas sobre todo esto? Se acabó, se acabó…

Morfin se tambaleó y Tom avanzó hacia él, soltando la lámpara. Repentinamente, una ráfaga de viento apagó la vela, haciendo que Alice gimiera al encontrarse totalmente a oscuras. Escuchó un gruñido, acompañado de unos forcejeos y luego un golpe brusco.

Y en cuanto sintió las manos de Tom agarrarla por la cintura y empujarla hacia afuera, sacándola de la casa, no lo pensó dos veces y lo apuntó con la varita.

—¿Qué ocurrió ahí adentro, Tom?

Tom la miró fríamente y le sujetó su mano bruscamente.

—Ven, tenemos cosas que hacer.

El chico comenzó a caminar, arrastrándola con él y haciéndola trastabillar. Sus ojos estaban estrechados y destilaban rabia y enojo. Apretó la mano que sostenía aquella varita y sonrió ampliamente.

Aquel día todo terminaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Y bien Tom, querido. ¿No te gusta el té? —dijo la señora Riddle mientras arqueaba sus cejas en una mueca altiva.

Tom estaba con la mirada perdida en las ventanas. Había algo en el aire que lo hacía denso, con un aviso implícito de peligro. El señor Riddle chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a Tom.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Y, saliendo de su ensoñamiento, Tom negó con la cabeza y comenzó a beber de aquella pequeña taza con bordados de plata. Probablemente esa extraña sensación era simple producto de su imaginación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Esta es la casa que dijo ese hombre? —murmuró Alice caminando al lado de Tom, mirando en todas direcciones. Había sido demasiado fácil el colarse en aquella casa, y por un momento todo aquello se le hizo demasiado sospechoso.

Tom simplemente asintió, sin decir nada. Ya habían revisado la mayoría de las habitaciones. Y el único sitio que quedaba era el cuarto de dibujo. Esperaba que estuviesen allí, o sino su perfecto y maravilloso plan se habría ido al carajo y tendría que hacer trabajo de más. Lo cual llamaría la atención. Y eso no le gustaba para nada.

En cuanto llegó al cuarto de dibujo, se detuvieron súbitamente. Aunque Tom no le había dicho nada, intuía para qué estaban allí. Tragó saliva y un extraño sentimiento de euforia se apoderó de ella.

—Quédate aquí y no entres —murmuró Tom. Alice lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Por qué? —dijo, cuando en realidad quería decirle _"¡No!"_.

—Porque quiero que te quedes aquí y no entres.

Asintió de mala gana y se acercó a la ventana. Tom abrió la puerta con un _Alohomora_ y se internó en la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El adulto Tom Riddle no daba crédito a lo que veía: Era casi una miniatura suya, un clon salido de no sabía dónde. Y enarbolaba una extraña vara, apuntándoles a él y a sus padres.

—¿Quién es usted y cómo entró aquí? —vociferó el padre, saliendo del shock de ver casi una copia más joven de su hijo, pero sin cambiar su expresión facial.

Tom lo miró fríamente y le apuntó con la varita.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_ —bramó con voz potente.

El cuerpo de Thomas Riddle cayó inerte al suelo, con los ojos congelados en una mueca de horror. Mary Riddle estuvo a punto de gritar, hasta que fue fulminada por la misma maldición. Rodó suavemente en el aire y cayó boca arriba con el rostro crispado en la misma mueca de su esposo.

Tom se acercó lentamente a su padre, sintiendo la rabia y la euforia como fuego en sus venas. El otro simplemente atinó a retroceder hacia la chimenea lentamente y sin darse la vuelta.

—La abandonaste… —murmuró Tom con voz rasposa—. A ella, a Merope. A mi madre… Me abandonaste a mí…

El adulto intentó balbucear algo, sin cambiar su expresión de miedo. Y justo cuando iba a gritar, Tom lo apuntó con la varita y, dejando salir una risa fría y cruel, vociferó:

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Claro que había escuchado el escándalo. Y por alguna razón, toda la intranquilidad que había sentido se desvaneció. Entendía por qué Tom hizo eso, vaya que lo entendía. Se frotó los brazos al sentir un frío repentino, y se dio la vuelta. Casi se sobresaltó al ver a Tom salir de la habitación con una serena expresión en su rostro.

—¿Me acompañas de regreso a casa de Morfin?

Alice sonrió y asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora después, ambos se hallaban de vuelta en la mansión de los Riddle. Tom, según lo que le había dicho, había dejado la varita en el bolsillo del aturdido Morfin, no sin antes implantarle una falsa memoria. A lo que Alice no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, sintiendo crecer la admiración en su interior.

Ambos estaban sentados en el cuarto de dibujo, frente a la chimenea y dándole la espalda a los cadáveres. Bien sabían que las sirvientas regresarían en un rato. Pero Tom aún no quería irse.

—Qué extraña idea para una salida, Tom —musitó Alice, observándolo de reojo.

Tom no respondió, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, Tom, has estado muy raro. ¿Qué ocu…?

—¿Desde hace cuánto que estás embarazada? —murmuró Tom sin apartar la vista del fuego.

Alice calló en el acto, quedándose fría ante la pregunta de Tom. Casi tuvo de ganas de levantarse y huir.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Nadie.

—¿Entonces cómo lo sabes? —balbuceó, completamente nerviosa. Tom la miró. Tenía la mirada sombría y una expresión fría de enojo.

—Hice conexiones. Tus extraños hábitos alimenticios, el constante uso de suéteres y ropa demasiado holgada, tus cambios de humor, tu ausencia de… Líos femeninos. Esto último me lo dijo Walburga, ¿qué no sabes lo bocona que puede llegar a ser? —dijo él, con una nota de humor en la voz y una sonrisa sarcástica grabada en su rostro—. Ah, y que tu abdomen iba volviéndose progresivamente más enorme y yo me di cuenta justo hace dos días, ¿recuerdas que te pegaste demasiado cuando estuviste en mi cama?

—Sí —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior con vergüenza.

—Pues, si querías ocultarlo, no debiste hacerlo —dijo Tom de manera cortante.

—Lo siento…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Tom se levantó airado y la miró con el ceño fruncido, y Alice pudo jurar que el azul de sus ojos había cambiado bruscamente a rojo.

—¡Pretendías dejarme! ¡¿Lo sientes? Oh, lo sientes. Claro que lo sientes —se acercó a ella y la hizo levantarse, jalándola hacia sí. Y ella no dijo absolutamente nada, sino que se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de súplica. Y de rabia, de fría y quemante rabia.

Y de un modo que no supieron qué se les había cruzado por la mente, segundos después ambos estaban besándose. Con Tom ejerciendo presión en su cuello y su cintura, escociéndole y lastimándole la piel, y Alice jalándolo de los cabellos mientras le arañaba la espalda bajo su camisa.

Minutos más tarde, Alice gritaba su nombre, sintiendo la aplastante sensación de placer arrollarla con fuerza. Jadeando, se dejó caer en sus brazos y en el mullido sillón, sintiendo de repente la presión de una varita contra su pecho. La varita que había asesinado a los Riddle, la varita que había robado él. La varita de Morfin. La varita que NO había dejado en aquella casucha.

—¿Tom…?

Éste sólo la miró, sonriéndole, y susurró:

—_Avada Kedavra._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>¡Ea, ea! ¡Acá está! No, no es el final. Recuerden que les dije que faltaban dos –uno, quitando éste- capítulos. Y también les dije que las explicaciones del anterior cap las daría en el capítulo final. ¿Expliqué algo acá? Nop, no lo hice. Así que creo que encontrarán cierto consuelo bizarro en el próximo capítulo.

No es mucha espera. Mañana o pasado lo sabrán. ¿Por qué dije al principio que lo subiría mañana por la mañana u hoy por la noche y ahora estoy diciendo simplemente "mañana"? Porque mis ocupaciones –y mandados- cambian durante el día. Por lo que el horario de publicar el último capítulo mañana va a variar muchísimo. Y si no… De todos modos tengo hasta el viernes *inserte risa maquiavélica y malvada acá (?)*.

Antes de llegar al capítulo siete, mi idea de final era parecida a ésta. Concluiría de igual manera, pero Tom asesinaría a Alice a mediados de su sexto año escolar en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, acá está. Es un final más adecuado a las circunstancias, puesto que en el otro ni sabía cómo demonios llegar ahí. Sin embargo, el próximo capítulo sí que me resulta un final adecuado.

Bien, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que ya saben que adoro a los que me leen y dejan reviews. Y por si no… ¡Mil gracias de nuevo!

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mag C.<strong>_


	14. Adoración

**Disclaimer:** Ampliaré el disclaimer: Todo el magnífico universo de Harry Potter le pertenece y siempre le pertenecerá a Rowling. Al igual que las canciones y letras que aquí uso. Solamente Alice y el fic son míos. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión, no por buscar obtener alguna ganancia económica. Los reviews son lo que sustentan mi –temporal- felicidad.

**Nota: **Décimo cuarto y último capítulo. ¡Yay~! *estalla en llanto* Joder, no puedo creer que ya esté escribiendo esto. Bueno, fue precioso mientras duró. Acá tienen el tan esperado final. Espero que les guste. Como prometí, acá están las explicaciones que faltaban.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Esta vez no hay gran advertencia y/o aclaración. Quizás que simplemente es un final bizarro.

**Música: **¡Tachán! Como última canción inspiradora, pues… ¡La misma que le dio su nombre al fic! ¡Ava Adore! Vean el vídeo, EN SERIO, VÉANLO. Es la primera canción que va ÍNTIMAMENTE ligada a toda la historia en sí. Lean la letra y verán que no me equivoco:

_The Smashing Pumpkins – Ava Adore: _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = 9uWwvQKGjLI&ob = av3e

_Letra: _http : / / www . songstraducidas . com / letratraducida-Ava _ adore _ 3430 . htm

**Summary: **_Tú eres mi muñeca rota. La única a la que rompo. La única a la que daño. La única a la que adoro._

* * *

><p>"<em>Tú eres lo que adoro (…)<br>Serás la madre de mis hijos  
>Y la chica de mi corazón (…)<em>

_Adorable chica, eres la belleza de mi mundo_  
><em>Sin ti no hay razones para dejar de buscar<em>

_Y arrancaré tus dientes torcidos_  
><em>Serás perfecta igual que yo<em>  
><em>Serás una amante en mi cama<em>  
><em>Y un arma para mi cabeza<em>  
><em>Nunca debemos separarnos."<em>

_(The Smashing Pumpkins – Ava Adore)_

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

**Adoración**

Érase una vez un hechicero malvado e incomprendido llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle…

-.-

Un momento, todas las historias para niños comienzan con érase una vez. Pero ese _"Érase una vez"_ viene acompañado siempre de un héroe. Y nuestro Tom no es un héroe. Y ésta tampoco es una historia para niños. Pero eso no importa. Puestos a seguir, ese es el comienzo.

Érase una vez un hechicero malvado e incomprendido llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle…

Cabe destacar que él odia su nombre. Es común, lo tienen miles de personas, miles de muggles. ¿Cómo no habría de odiarlo? Por eso entonces, debemos llamarlo como se debe: Lord Voldemort. Sí, ese es su nombre de verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Treinta años casi tiene ya. Han pasado casi catorce años desde que se deshizo de su linaje Muggle.

Ah, y desde que se deshizo de aquella muchacha albina, a la que casi nadie echó en falta cuando el nuevo año comenzó en Hogwarts.

Después de asesinarla, comenzó a investigar. Era demasiada curiosidad de por medio: Había nacido en los Alpes Suizos pero se había criado los últimos años en Inglaterra. Su madre había sido una muchacha extranjera –de la que nunca supo nada ya que no existían documentos- que se había casado con un caballero inglés. Habían tenido siete hijos, dos varones y cinco hembras.

No había logrado conseguir gran cosa. Simplemente las fechas de nacimiento y el acta de matrimonio…

Y el artículo periodístico sobre la muerte de casi toda la familia.

La fecha estaba borrada y no existían copias ni conocedores del caso. Había sido uno de los muchos homicidios espantosos sin amplios expedientes en Inglaterra. No hubo necesidad de que abrieran un gran expediente, puesto que una de las hijas relató toda la historia.

Había sido una escopeta. Y con mucha planeación previa al parecer. Una noche mientras cenaban, los había tomado por sorpresa y los había asesinado a casi todos. A casi, porque sólo había una sobreviviente. Porque luego de asesinarlos y dejar a una hermana viva, la autora se había volado la cabeza con la escopeta.

La sorpresa vino cuando Tom buscó las fotos. Alice había tenido a una hermana gemela llamada Anthea. Y había sido la misma quien había asesinado a casi toda su familia, dejando a su hermana sola y atrapada en un orfanato. Cuál fue el desconcierto al ver que la niña de ojos rojos que él había visto en los recuerdos de Alice había sido su hermana. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello.

Y ese algo lo averiguó años después, cuando comprendió la oscura magia de los Horcruxes: Su padre había sido un mago que había estudiado en Hogwarts muchísimos años atrás. Un mago demasiado interesado en las Artes Oscuras, pero demasiado cobarde para practicarlas. Al dar con la casa donde vivían, había encontrado un tomo del mismo libro que él había leído años atrás. Y todo encajó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando una criada de la mansión Riddle bajó a Pequeño Hangleton corriendo, gritando que había tres cuerpos tendidos en el cuarto de dibujo, no pudo menos que preocuparse. Sin embargo, no le dio tanta importancia. Él había dejado el cuerpo de Alice en el sótano, y probablemente aún no lo habían encontrado. Por lo que no se quedó más que para ver cómo se llevaban a su tío Morfin a Azkaban.

El que no hubiesen encontrado el cuerpo no le había quitado el sueño, hasta el día en que relacionó ciertos hechos demasiado curiosos: La gemela de ojos rojos, Anthea, había asesinado a toda su familia y había noqueado a su hermana Alice. Por eso, los recuerdos de Alice que había podido ver habían estado enfocados en su gemela y no en su vida como tal.

Porque, luego de asesinar a sus padres y hermanos, la pequeña Anthea había agarrado la varita de su padre y había creado un Horcrux. Un Horcrux viviente como había resultado ser Alice.

He ahí los arranques psicóticos y sádicos que a veces tenía. He ahí el por qué era tan extraña, he ahí el por qué a veces veía una chispa insana en sus ojos. Claro, todo tenia lógica.

Y tenía que admitirlo. La mocosa había tenido estilo. Asesinar a su familia con la maldición asesina, luego modificarle la memoria a Alice. Hacer el trabajo _"en apariencia"_ con la escopeta, y finalmente hacer de su inocente hermana un Horcrux. Y luego suicidarse para hacer como que nada había sucedido. Bien, ¿algo faltaba ahí?

Sí. Claro que sí. Porque, aunque se lo negara a sí mismo, Tom jamás había dejado de sentir que ella estaba viva. Que en alguna parte, estaba viva y respirando. Pero, ya que no se había aparecido en casi catorce años, ¿qué importaba?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La salida del castillo se le hizo larga. Dejar la diadema en la Sala de Menesteres había sido muy fácil. Estaba molesto, vaya que lo estaba. No había obtenido el trabajo como profesor. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Su preciado Horcrux estaba seguro. En un sitio que solo él conocía.

La tormenta estaba cada vez más fuerte, y temió por un breve instante, llegar a congelarse afuera. Sus pasos eran rápidos y seguros, si se apuraba, podría llegar a Hogsmeade y descansar un rato allá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se detuvo en la entrada de El Cabeza de Puerco, sintió por un momento una presencia familiar a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta, no divisó a ninguna persona. Frunció el ceño y entró, dispuesto a descansar y contarle a sus seguidores lo que había ocurrido.

Discusiones, bramidos e insultos contra Dumbledore y una maldición acompañada de una queja de parte del tabernero, fue lo único que lo recibió en aquel lugar. Luego los insultos dieron paso a burlas, y por un momento él se sintió que estaba de vuelta en sus años de colegio. Parpadeó, y casi pudo ver rezagada en una esquina de la mesa, a una muchacha albina con un pesado libro de Historia con una expresión de fastidio grabada en su pálido rostro. Parpadeó de nuevo, y casi se decepcionó de que aquello había sido un espejismo. Se maldijo mentalmente y se levantó con la intención de salir, así fuese a congelarse, y despejar su cabeza que ya le estaba doliendo por tanto escándalo.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies y su expresión pasaba del fastidio al shock.

Cabello blanco, meciéndose en la brisa invernal, ropa totalmente negra, una piel más pálida de lo que él recordaba, una sonrisa maliciosa enseñando una hilera de dientes blancos como perlas. Y unos ojos carmesíes como rubíes recién pulidos.

—Hola, Tom.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>C'est fini. Se acabó, it's over. Y acá está. ¿No dije acaso que era un final bizarro? Sí, lo dije y lo recalqué varias veces. Pero acá está. Espero que les haya gustado y que haya aclarado dudas. Si no lo hizo, ya saben por dónde preguntar.

No, no pienso escribir una secuela. Puede que un par de oneshots independientes, pero nada más largo que eso. Soy un poco tozuda con esas cosas, y, aunque no lo crean, es un mérito el terminar ésta historia. Porque aunque tengo un montón de historias originales, no hay ninguna terminada. Y el que al fin haya logrado terminar una historia es un milagro… O un posible anuncio del fin del mundo *inserte sonido de disco rayado aquí*.

Creo que debería dejar de escribir cosas mientras como galletas y caramelos, y huelo una crema de cera de abeja, cuyo aroma huele increíblemente bien y es tan penetrante como el de un incienso de chocolate. Creo que hacer eso combinado es malo. Al menos no escribo esnifando estupefacientes… (?)

Ok, ya. Se acabó la tontería. xD

Comentarios, tomatazos, granizados, panquecitos, SweeTarts (?), todo suéltenlo en los reviews.

Agradecimientos a los que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos. A Eline Rose, Leprechaun07, LoveDamonSalvatore, Kuchiki Yamiko, Lady Luna Andrews, Faiwill, LuaL, a la personita anónima que no dejó su nombre (xD), anita1989, moonofglass, Princesa-Oscura.96 y a Stephanie2912. Un agradecimiento muy especial a mis queridos Rizaki y Kyo. Gracias por ayudarme a mejorar esta cosita y a soportar mis arranques de histeria a medida que escribía. Y a todos los que aunque no "favearon" ni dejaron reviews, pero que se tomaron la molestia de leer ésta cosa esencialmente bizarra, mil gracias también. Sin todos ustedes, ésta pequeña historia no hubiese llegado a tantos hits y visitas. Así que, de nuevo, mil gracias.

¿Por qué escribo tantas cosas como si fueran las páginas finales un libro? Porque creo que no está de más. Es la primera historia que publico después de todo, y la considero muy especial. Además, aspiro a ser una escritora algún día. ¿Por qué? Porque escribir me hace feliz. Punto.

Un saludo, y espero verlos en otro fanfic.

PD: Una última cosita. Como estoy tan animada, a la primera persona que me deje un comentario *intento tonto de llamar la atención. Qué miserable, lo sé*, le escribiré un oneshot, drabble o viñeta con la pareja que le guste. Siempre y cuando éste implique un Tom/Persona [o sea, Tom/Hermione, Tom/Ginny, Tom/Bellatrix… ¡O hasta un Tom/OC! Siempre y cuando me dejen las características de su OC en un mensaje privado]. No pongo slash porque, aunque me guste leerlo, soy un desastre para escribirlo.

Y a las que me quieran pedir un Tom Riddle Sr./Merope no me negaré. (xDD)

Ok, ya eso es todo. ¡Au revoir~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mag C.<strong>_


End file.
